Por siempre y para siempre
by Elenear28
Summary: "Sus caras se superponen y me doy cuenta, con un jadeo sorprendido, de que, aunque lo hago de una manera distinta, los amo. A ambos. Como si mi corazón se hubiera vuelto el doble de grande y luego se hubiera dividido por la mitad." Para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Camille Carstairs.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: todo en esta historia me pertenece, a excepción de la conceptualización original de Henrik, Hugo y Amara; personajes del SYOT Tierra de Caos.**

 **Regalo del Día del Amigo para Camille Carstairs.**

* * *

 **Por siempre y para siempre**

 **.I.**

 **Amara POV**

A veces, sentía que mi vida había comenzado el día en que había conocido a Hugo. Puede que parte de eso se debiera a que la primera vez que nos vimos ambos aún usábamos pañales y a que el primer recuerdo de mi vida que podía evocar, lo tenía a él, con los fuegos artificiales para celebrar el Día de la Independencia estallando sobre nuestras cabezas. Su mano rodeando la mía, evitando que saliera disparada hacia adelante por toda la energía en mi cuerpo, mientras nuestros padres se dedicaban a asar hamburguesas.

Teníamos cinco años. No soy capaz de ir más atrás en mis recuerdos. Supongo que en parte por lo doloroso que resultaba recordar a mamá, que murió cuando yo tenía cuatro al dar a luz a Dustin, mi hermano menor.

No fueron complicaciones del parto, no realmente. Tenía un pequeño agujero en su corazón que se había ensanchado y simplemente no soportó el esfuerzo.

A veces, me tendía sobre la hierba y cerraba los ojos; intentando encontrar en mi memoria algún momento compartido con Frederick, mi hermano mayor, cuando éramos más pequeños, pero siempre acababa topándome con un muro de concreto y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Así que hasta donde sabía, mi vida antes de Hugo bien podía no haber existido. No era como si me molestara. A pesar de las circunstancias, tuve una infancia feliz. En las fotografías del álbum familiar siempre estaba sonriendo: chapoteando en la poza que se encontraba a unos metros de mi casa, hundida hasta el cuello mientras Hugo me miraba con cara de espanto, probablemente tratando de convencerme de que saliera de la parte más honda. Atrapando mariquitas en un frasco de mermelada con agujeros en la tapa. Persiguiendo a Kaiser, el pastor alemán de Hugo, para ponerle lazos de papel en las orejas…

Hugo también había estado en los momentos difíciles: sosteniendo mi mano mientras me ponían una escayola en el brazo que me había fracturado al caer del manzano, poniéndome banditas de colores sobre los raspones que me había hecho la primera vez que había usado mis patines y dejándome llorar en su hombro cuando Odín, mi pez dorado, había amanecido flotando panza arriba en su pecera de cristal. Aunque de esos momentos no guardábamos fotografías.

De no haber sido por lo diferentes que éramos físicamente, la gente habría podido pensar que éramos hermanos. Hugo vivía en la casa de al lado y pasaba tanto tiempo en mi casa como yo en la suya. Su padre había muerto en la guerra y creo que una parte de nosotros, cuando éramos niños, siempre había anhelado que nuestros padres se enamoraran mágicamente para poder asegurarnos de estar siempre juntos.

No sucedió. Mi padre aún amaba a mamá y no tenía ojos para otra mujer. La madre de Hugo trabajaba tanto que supongo que resultaba difícil para ella el pensar en nada más que sacar adelante a su pequeña familia.

No hizo falta tampoco. A papá nunca pareció importarle que Hugo y yo construyéramos fuertes con sábanas en la sala y que nos desveláramos contándonos historias sobre fantasmas y espíritus que habitaban la montaña. Su madre me sonreía cuando aparecía en su puerta a las seis de la mañana para sorprender a Hugo saltando sobre su cama. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo creo que él fingía sorprenderse, porque siempre se despertaba junto con el sol.

Hugo siempre sería mi mejor amigo y, conforme comenzamos a crecer, la gente empezó a bromear sobre el hecho de que acabaríamos casándonos algún día.

 **Hugo POV**

Mamá decía que yo había nacido con un alma vieja.

El día en que el soldado había aparecido en la puerta, cuando yo tenía siete años, con una expresión grave y contrita, había sido yo el que se había mantenido fuerte y sereno. Dando las gracias mientras mamá se desplomaba con el rostro pálido y ceniciento.

Yo estaba listo. Me había preparado por años para convertirme en el hombre de la casa. Papá me había advertido, una y otra vez, que la guerra no distinguía uniformes y que tal vez, más pronto que tarde, me correspondería ser fuerte y cuidar yo solo de mamá.

Mamá siempre había sido fuerte. Ahora era mi turno de ser fuerte por ella y por Elica, que ni siquiera había entrado al jardín de niños aún y que, mientras veía a mamá llorar, se metía el pulgar dentro de la boca con ojos asustados.

Me encargué de ellas. Metí a mamá en la cama, preparé el desayuno para mi hermana y llamé al jefe de mi madre para contarle lo que había sucedido. Terminé de asear la casa y preparé un té para mamá, porque eso era lo que ella hacía cuando la gente estaba triste.

Luego me senté en el sofá a contemplar el rectángulo de papel color marfil que el soldado había dejado en mi mano. Habría un funeral oficial para papá y los otros diecisiete soldados que habían muerto en la misión. Me quedé sentado ahí, con las rodillas juntas y la mirada clavada en el papel hasta que el sol empezó a descender en el cielo y Amara empezó a aporrear la puerta para demandar explicaciones de por qué me había perdido la escuela.

Nunca había visto a Amara realmente asustada. Ella era del tipo de persona que siempre estaba sonriendo, con sus largas pestañas, un poco más oscuras que su larga cabellera rubia, aleteando como mariposas.

Pero ella no sonreía cuando, finalmente, se cansó de tocar y decidió entrar por la ventana de la cocina y llegó hasta donde estaba yo.

Tampoco me pidió explicaciones. Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta. Dejó los zapatos en el suelo y subió al sofá, a mi lado, echándome su pequeña chaqueta sobre los hombros para luego rodearme con los brazos y atraer mi cabeza hacia su cuerpo.

No dijo ni una palabra. No era necesario.

Sus manos se sentían cálidas contra mi cuerpo helado y, por primera vez desde que había recibido la noticia, me permití llorar. Seguro de que nadie en el mundo podía entenderme tan bien como ella.

 **Henrik POV**

—Estoy segura de que te gustará la nueva casa, Henrik— dijo mamá alegremente mientras conducía y me lanzaba una mirada por el retrovisor.

La ignoré, observando cómo los paisajes helados desaparecían paulatinamente hasta convertirse en montañas de todas las tonalidades de verde existentes. Mi estómago se hundió un poco más mientras tachaba de mi corta lista de "cosas por las cuales no soy miserable" la idea de poder seguir con el _snowbording_.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la despedida de tus amigos? ¿Te aseguraste de darles tu nueva dirección? Estoy segura de que cuando lleguemos habrá un par de cartas esperándote.

—Ya nadie envía cartas, mamá— respondí con un gruñido, ganándome una mirada de reprobación de Svante, que, como el hijo perfecto que siempre había sido, parecía encantado de que nos estuviéramos mudando de nuevo.

Ari iba sentada en su sillita de bebé, gorjeando como un pajarillo mientras le daba cuerda por millonésima vez a su caja de música, haciendo que la bailarina de latón emergiera alzando los brazos.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que hay unos cuantos chicos de tu edad en la misma calle en que vivimos. Y ya se ha encargado de matricularte en la escuela. Si nuestros vecinos no te agradan, podrás hacer muchos amigos en la escuela.

—A mí me gustaban mis _viejos_ amigos.

Mamá suspiró.

—A todos nos asustan los cambios, Henrik. Pero es importante para tu padre saber que lo apoyamos. Seguramente lograremos quedarnos aquí tanto tiempo como lo hicimos la última vez…

—Claro, hasta que venga otra increíble oportunidad ¿no?

—Henrik— suspira mamá—. Trata de ser más comprensivo, por favor.

—Claro, igual de comprensivo que ustedes— me quejo antes de volver a sumirme en el mutismo.

—Ya se le pasará— sentencia Svante, ridículamente seguro de todo para solo tener tres años más que yo.

—Sí, mamá. Escucha a Svante el perfecto. Después de todo, él es el experto ¿no?

Mamá deja de intentar convencerme después de eso.

La casa está en la base de una colina. Hay tres o cuatro casas en la misma calle y cuando me bajo del auto escucho un río corriendo cerca.

Supongo que, si estuviéramos solo de visita, podría considerarlo bonito, pero estoy preparado para odiar cada segundo que tenga que vivir aquí. Tampoco creo que sea mucho. Se supone que la carrera de papá está "subiendo como la espuma", lo que sea que eso quiera decir, así que dudo que nos quedemos aquí por más de unos meses.

Papá se ha adelantado una semana, así que cuando llegamos la casa se encuentra "habitable", según mamá. Observo la casa con desconfianza antes de seguir a Svante al interior. Ni siquiera voy a poder elegir mi propia habitación porque ya nuestras camas y todo lo demás se encuentra en el interior.

Aún hay algunas cajas llenas en el recibidor, pero los muebles están en su lugar. Esta casa es más grande, así que hay demasiado espacio por todas partes, como si nuestras cosas fueran insuficientes para llenarla. Subo las escaleras y empiezo a explorar. Papá llevó fotografías a casa antes de comprar nuestro nuevo "hogar", pero yo no me molesté en mirarlas. El cuarto de mis padres se encuentra en la planta baja, sobre el ellos está el de Ari, con una puerta de color lavanda y una bailarina de madera sujetando una gran A morada. El de Svante se encuentra el frente y el mío, supongo, es el que se encuentra al fondo del _pasillo_.

Es más grande que el de mi casa. Mi _antigua_ casa, me corrijo. Una de sus paredes es una gran ventana de cristal desde la cual se puede ver el río y los matices verdeazulados de la montaña.

Miro hacia abajo y veo a una niña rubia corriendo entre el crecido pasto, cerca del río y a un niño con el cabello castaño siguiéndola. Un enorme perro trota alegremente detrás de ellos, jadeando.

—Mira, Henrik. Deben ser de tu edad— doy un respingo. No había escuchado a Svante acercarse— ¿Por qué no sales a saludar?

Le dedico una fea mirada:

—Fuera de mi cuarto— digo empujándolo—. Y deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

 **Amara POV**

Henrik llegó a nuestras vidas el verano antes de que entráramos a tercer grado. Era al menos una cabeza más alto que Hugo y se convirtió en todo un desafío porque a pesar de que era toda una novedad en nuestro tranquilo pueblo, donde nunca teníamos forasteros, no parecía interesado en hablar con nadie.

Tardé más o menos dos horas en darme cuenta de que los nuevos vecinos incluían tres elucientes chicos nuevos, uno que estaba empezando la secundaria, un bebé y el único que me importaba realmente, más o menos de nuestra edad.

Yo era una buena vecina, así que arrastré a Hugo a la casa al final de la calle para presentarnos y tal vez conseguir que el chico nuevo jugara con nosotros.

Fracasé.

A pesar de que la señora, una mujer que lucía increíblemente joven, al menos cuando la comparaba con la madre de Hugo, fue muy agradable e inclusive nos ofreció limonada helada; no conseguimos conocer a nuestro nuevo vecino ese día.

Tampoco al día siguiente ni al siguiente a ese.

Al final, Hugo terminó convenciéndome de que no tenía sentido insistir si él no quería conocernos y seguimos, como siempre, siendo solo él y yo. Aunque a veces veía una cabeza rubia observándonos desde su habitación en el segundo piso.

Me intrigaba, y por lo general no era de las que se quedaban con la duda. Pero los nuevos vecinos eran diferentes a nosotros. No mostraban la misma facilidad que los demás, quienes habían vivido por generaciones aquí, para dejar que los vecinos entraran tranquilamente en sus casas.

Así que el verano avanzó, dando paso a una nueva estación y las clases se reanudaron.

Conocí oficialmente a Henrik el primer día de clases.

Era un pueblo pequeño. Habíamos suficientes niños para llenar un salón por grado, así que no fue precisamente una sorpresa el encontrarlo en la escuela. Aun así, me sentí algo triste al darme cuenta de que mientras los demás reían o jugaban, a la espera de que se apareciera la maestra, él permanecía sentado en su pupitre, con una mochila de aspecto costoso a sus pies y los ojos verdes clavados en la mesa. Los demás nos conocíamos de toda una vida, él era un extraño que no se había interesado en hacer amigos durante el verano.

Hugo iba justo detrás de mí y me lanzó una mirada interrogante cuando rechacé nuestros lugares usuales al fondo del salón, donde resultaba más sencillo hablar sin que me pillaran, por otros en una de las filas de en medio, justo detrás del chico nuevo.

Dejé caer mi mochila en el suelo y me senté ruidosamente, de manera que las patas de madera rastrillaran un poco el piso. Hugo me dedicó una mirada ligeramente exasperada y tomó la mesa junto a la mía. Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné hacia adelante.

—¡HOLA!

Él dio un respingo y se volteó, con las cejas rubias fruncidas.

—Yo soy Amara y este es Hugo. Y tú eres el chico nuevo. Henrik.

Una chispa de reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos.

—Eres la vecina ruidosa ¿no?

Supongo que lo decía para molestarme, pero lo cierto era que la descripción iba conmigo.

—Amara— le corregí—. La vecina insistente a la que no te has molestado en conocer en ¿cinco semanas? —volteé a ver a Hugo, que era mucho mejor para los detalles que yo.

—Seis— corrigió él y se puso a sacar lápices y gomas de borrar de su propia mochila, acomodando todo metódicamente sobre su mesa.

—Seis semanas entonces. Habría pensado que eras súper popular y por eso no querías amigos nuevos, pero veo que me equivoqué. Tal vez simplemente eres raro.

—No soy raro— dijo él volteándose hacia el frente—. Simplemente no me interesa ser amigo de una niña.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Tienes problemas para escuchar? Puedo escribirte una nota.

—¡Eres muy grosero! ¿Qué importa que sea una niña?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero andarme preocupando porque se te atoró el cabello en alguna parte o te rompiste una uña. O porque te caigas y empieces a llorar.

Mi mano se convirtió en un puño y de no haber sido porque Hugo me sujetó por la muñeca, posiblemente habría terminado estampando la cara de Henrik contra la mesa.

La oportunidad de continuar con nuestra discusión murió cuando entró nuestra nueva maestra. Pero definitivamente no dejaría que las cosas acabaran así.

La oportunidad llegó una hora más tarde, cuando nos dejaron salir a nuestro receso.

Las primeras lluvias de la temporada habían caído la noche anterior, así que el suelo de nuestro patio de recreo estaba ligeramente blando. Un brillante charco de agua sucia reflejaba los rayos del sol junto a los columpios, ahí donde los pies de cientos de niños habían creado un agujero.

Hugo me conocía mejor que nadie:

—No me gusta esa cara. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Le dediqué una sonrisa:

—Nada que tú vayas a aprobar. Te sugiero que mejor vayas al baño o te quedes en el salón. Nos meteré en problemas.

Él hizo una mueca, pero me siguió de todas formas. Henrik se había apoderado de uno de los columpios, meciéndose lentamente con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Su ropa, igual que su mochila, lucía costosa y era de colores claros: crema, blanco y gris. Una lástima.

Nos deslizamos en silencio, rodeando los columpios hasta ocultarnos detrás del sube y baja.

—No creo que sea una buena idea— susurró Hugo sin mucho convencimiento. Yo era obstinada y él lo sabía.

—Ya verá él lo niña que puedo ser— le susurré antes de tomar carrerilla. Solté un chillido y mis manos encontraron su espalda. Salté, de manera que mi cuerpo no se quedara atorado en el columpio y solté un gemido de satisfacción cuando la pulcra presencia de Henrik aterrizó sobre un lodazal.

No gritó, no precisamente, aunque una expresión sorprendida salió de su boca. Caí sobre él, mis rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y el lodo salpicando mi ropa. No estaba, ni por asomo tan sucia como él, pero la cosa cambió cuando él nos hizo girar y la parte trasera de mi cuerpo aterrizó sobre el lodo.

Hugo, tan fiel como Kaiser, se arrojó también, apartando a Henrik de mi cuerpo y resbalando en el lodo.

Me eché a reír cuando aterrizó sentado sobre el lodo. A mi lado, otra risa… Henrik. Mis risas no hicieron sino aumentar cuando Hugo lo miró con mala cara. Papá lo llamaba mi don. Era difícil permanecer serio cuando estabas cerca de mí. Unos segundos fue todo lo que tomó hasta que mi mejor amigo empezó a reírse también.

Por desgracia no duró mucho. Escuchamos un grito enojado.

—¡Amara Kähler! ¿Por qué no me sorprende que se trate de ti? ¡Apenas son las diez de la mañana y mira cómo estás!

No necesitaba hacerlo. Estaba segura de que mi vestido nuevo, negro con abejas amarillas, estaba hecho un asco. Bueno, tampoco me importaba mucho. Prefería los pantalones, pero papá estaba decidido a hacer de mí una señorita, aunque mi madre no estuviera ahí para ayudar.

—Y por supuesto que Hugo está contigo— el regaño resultaba mecánico, las palabras mil veces repetidas cada vez carecían más de sentido. Había tenido que lidiar conmigo desde el jardín de niños y ya no se tomaba tan en serio la idea de hacer de mí una buena ciudadana.

—Este debe ser un nuevo record, Mar— se quejó Hugo— ni siquiera es la hora del almuerzo y ya estamos metidos en un lío.

Henrik se nos quedó mirando.

—¿Qué? —espeté yo, decidida como siempre a meterme en una pelea si era necesario.

—Eso ha sido divertido— admitió él—. Tal vez… no sea mala idea que seamos amigos.

 **Hugo POV**

Ser amigo de Amara significaba estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Cualquier. Cosa.

Ser amigo de Henrik significaba lo mismo, así que ahí donde iban, yo tenía que convertirme en la voz de la razón.

No siempre lo conseguía y con once años, los tres habíamos soportado tantas fracturas, raspones y suturas que mamá solía decir que el ochenta por ciento de mi piel tenía la mitad de mi edad.

A veces, resultaba agotador, pero no había absolutamente nada en el mundo que me hiciera considerar el dejar de ser su amigo.

Mi personalidad era mucho más tranquila. Más comedida. Mientras Amara y Henrik analizaban desde que tan alto podían subir al árbol, yo pensaba en la cantidad de huesos que podíamos rompernos si caíamos desde ahí.

Ellos eran exactamente iguales entre sí. ¿Yo? Yo era completamente diferente a ellos. Pero no me sentía mal por ello. Mamá decía que el equilibrio era necesario. Era gracias a mí que Amara y Henrik no llevaban sus travesuras demasiado lejos. Era gracias a mí que Amara evitaba meterse a los establos en donde las vacas cuidaban a sus crías recién nacidas. Era por mí que Henrik había empezado a usar casco para hacer las piruetas en patineta que desafiaban la gravedad.

Nunca ninguno de ellos me hizo a un lado por ello. Amara se burlaba de vez en cuando, diciendo que yo era un viejo atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño. Pero lo cierto era que me gustaba escucharla reír y la dulzura nunca abandonaba sus ojos. Yo ayudaba a Henrik con sus deberes de matemáticas y podía ver el reconocimiento en su mirada cuando lograba que lo que no tenía sentido para él, de pronto fuera evidente. Seguíamos siendo mejores amigos, ahora los tres. Henrik, ella y yo.

A veces, me parecía que ella lo veía de una forma distinta. Cuando el hacía comentarios burlones sobre la forma en que su apariencia empezaba a cambiar, como el hecho de que en el verano se había vuelto media cabeza más alta que nosotros, ella se sonrojaba. Pero nunca le dije ni una palabra, porque temía que, si lo hacía las cosas entre nosotros cambiarían irremediablemente.

La primaria llegó a su final. Amara tuvo dificultades con los cursos de historia, porque su mente iba siempre tan rápido que le costaba trabajo sentarse para memorizar las cosas. Suspendió, y la idea de graduarnos juntos empezó a peligrar. Entonces hicimos un pacto: permaneceríamos juntos. Avanzaríamos juntos.

Las tardes de juegos fueron reemplazadas con tardes de estudio, con Amara en medio. Pintamos de negro una pared en el garaje de Henrik y construimos una pizarra gigante. Empezamos a escribir datos, fechas, nombres… dibujamos mapas, marcamos puntos y equis… Y el día del examen llegó y Henrik y yo esperamos por ella, tomando turnos para caminar de un lado al otro del pasillo.

Algo le pasaba a él, su animosidad habitual parecía ajena. Como si se tratara de otra persona, pero Amara era lo único que ocupaba mis pensamientos en ese momento.

Una hora, dos y ella salió del salón con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello rubio revuelto.

—Lo está calificando ahora. Creo que he metido la pata— dijo con tristeza ante nuestras miradas interrogantes.

Sus ojos azules parecían enormes con respecto al resto de su rostro.

Quería decirle algo, prometerle que todo estaría bien porque tenía que estarlo. No había forma de que ella y yo no compartiéramos cada día de la semana. Pero siempre he sido propenso a pensar bien las cosas y no quería prometerle que todo estaría bien cuando no tenía esa certeza.

—Estoy seguro de que sacaste un diez— juró Henrik envolviendo sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. A veces envidiaba a Henrik. Para él siempre parecía fácil rellenar los silencios. Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y yo quise golpearme mentalmente por no poder decírselo también para ganarme una de aquellas sonrisas.

No era que yo no confiara en su capacidad. Pero la conocía bien, sabía que si le prometía que todo saldría bien y luego no era así, ella jamás me lo perdonaría.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos.

—¿Tú crees que lo hice bien?

—Estoy seguro de que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo. Has estudiado por semanas.

Su mano buscó la mía.

—Sí, pero ¿crees que va a ser suficiente?

La sujeté con fuerza.

—Tiene que serlo. Tenemos que estar juntos.

—Por siempre y para siempre— me promete ella apretando mi mano y en ese momento la puerta del salón se abre. El profesor tiene una expresión inescrutable.

—Tengo sus resultados, señorita Kähler. Si me acompaña…

Ella me da un último apretón y comparte una mirada con Henrik antes de seguir al profesor. Abriendo y cerrando las manos rítmicamente. La puerta se cierra.

Henrik y yo nos pegamos a la puerta, apretando el oído contra la madera, intentando escuchar.

No sirve de nada. Solo consigo captar murmullos ininteligibles. A juzgar por la expresión de Henrik, él no está captando mucho más.

Entonces escuchamos un grito.

La puerta se abre y de no ser por la agilidad que hemos desarrollado por andar correteando por todas partes, habríamos terminado cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

Es Amara, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y una incongruente sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡APROBÉ! ¡APROBÉ!

Ella salta hacia adelante y mis brazos se abren automáticamente, del mismo modo en que lo han hecho siempre. Sus brazos me rodean el cuello y ella ríe.

Y me doy cuenta de que no hay ningún otro lugar en el mundo en el que quiera estar.

 **Henrik POV**

Escucho a Ari llorar en su habitación mientras mamá intenta convencerla con mimos y ruegos para que se calme.

—Ya se lo ha dicho ¿no? —Svante está apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Hace una hora, más o menos. No se lo está tomando bien— asiento yo.

—Ari no recuerda ninguna otra casa, será duro para ella.

Lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, claro. Será duro.

—Para ti también— señala mi hermano mayor mientras entra, inseguro y se sienta en la cama, a mi lado— ¿Ya se lo has dicho a tus amigos?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Quería esperar a que Amara aprobara su examen de historia— digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Igual creo que ya Hugo sabe que algo sucede.

—Es un niño muy observador. Deberías decírselos pronto. Será mejor que se enteren por ti y no porque vean el camión de la mudanza en la entrada.

—Prefiero que se enfaden conmigo— digo arrugando la nariz—. Hará más sencillas las cosas.

—Son tus mejores amigos, Henrik. No los apartes por orgullo o miedo. Las personas importantes las llevas siempre contigo, a dónde sea que vayas.

Hay un matiz sumamente triste en su voz que me hace levantar la cabeza y preguntarme si él también estará dejando a alguien importante atrás ahora que nos mudamos de nuevo. Me pregunto si él también está enfadado, como Ari, como yo…

Pero Svante es el hijo perfecto, el ejemplo a seguir.

—¿Sabes? Creo que has madurado mucho. Me sorprende que sea Ari y no tu quien hace una rabieta.

—Nos quedamos más tiempo del que creí posible— digo evitando mirarlo—. He estado esperando que este día llegara por mucho tiempo. Supongo que tuve más tiempo del que esperaba.

—A veces hay esperanzas— dice él con una mueca.

—Estaré afuera— digo levantándome, preocupado por la posibilidad de que Svante, el hermano ejemplar, de repente deje de ser tan maravilloso. Si él no está feliz con esto tampoco, entonces yo… —. Iré a ver a mis amigos.

Mi hermano sonríe levemente.

—Sí, creo que yo también saldré— dice con suavidad—. Nos vemos en un rato.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y alguien toca a la puerta. Cuando abro, el rostro sonriente de Amara está ahí.

Se ha recogido la larga melena rubia en una trenza descuidada. Detrás de ella, en el camino de acceso a mi casa, está Hugo, sosteniendo dos bicicletas:

—¿Quieres salir a jugar?

Veo mi propia bicicleta en el jardín y le lanzo una mirada de anhelo. Me cuesta mucho reunir la voluntad para negar con la cabeza.

—En realidad, ¿crees que podamos hablar?

Su sonrisa se desvanece.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Hugo arrastra ambas bicicletas con dificultad y se acerca sin que tengamos que pedírselo. Tal y como señaló Svante, es muy observador.

Me siento en uno de los escalones y señalo los otros para que ellos hagan lo mismo. Hugo y Amara comparten una mirada fugaz y se sientan.

—¿Te vas a mudar de nuevo? — las palabras salen de la boca de Hugo antes de que yo tenga oportunidad de decir nada y él enrojece violentamente cuando lo veo sorprendido.

—No seas ridículo ¿por qué habría de mudarse cuando toda su vida está aquí? —Amara, práctica como siempre, lanza una risotada que se apaga cuando ve mi expresión seria.

—No es como si fuera mi decisión— empiezo diciendo—. Papá ha sido reasignado a otra oficina.

Amara parpadea.

—No lo entiendo— dice finalmente—. Si tiene un nuevo empleo puede viajar ¿no?

—No es tan sencillo. Es muy, muy lejos.

—Pues que se vaya él y venga a visitarlos los fines de semana.

—Mar— dice Hugo muy serio—, no sería justo para el papá de Henrik estar solo todos los días. Él ama a su familia.

—Si la quiere tanto entonces ¿por qué obliga a Henrik a marcharse? Aquí está su escuela, sus amigos están aquí— dice cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho—. No te preocupes, Henrik, hablaré con papá, seguro que podemos convertir el establo en una bonita habitación para ti.

Me río antes de darme cuenta de que ella no bromea.

—No puede quedarse sin su familia, Mar— me ayuda Hugo.

—Claro que puede— lo contradice ella.

—Claro que no. ¿Dejarías tú a Dustin y Frederick? ¿Qué me dices de tu papá?

—No es lo mismo— continúa ella tozuda—. Papá no me está obligando a irme.

—¿Cuándo te marchas? —pregunta Hugo, rindiéndose en la tarea imposible de razonar con Amara.

—En dos semanas. Papá se irá el sábado a conseguir una casa nueva— digo con tristeza.

—¿Y te quedarás mucho tiempo allá? Tal vez puedas volver pronto.

Meneo la cabeza.

—La última vez que nos mudamos pensé que sería poco tiempo y nos quedamos por tres años. Mamá dice que esto es lo que papá siempre quiso. No creo que volvamos…— mi voz se va apagando poco a poco.

—¡Ya sé! —dice Amara— Hugo y yo te visitaremos. Tenemos nuestras bicicletas— dice señalándolas con la mano.

—Amara…

—¡Está decidido! —dice ella aplaudiendo.

—No lo creo…

—¡Tú lo prometiste! —estalla ella—. Hiciste una promesa, igual que Hugo, igual que yo... ¿Vas a romper tu promesa?

Empalidezco.

—Yo no…

—¡No debiste hacer promesas que no podías cumplir, Henrik! ¡Si sabías que tarde o temprano te irías, entonces no debiste prometer nada! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Ella echa a correr, recoge su bicicleta y se aleja pedaleando a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para gritarle que se detenga.

A mi lado, Hugo suspira:

—Ya se le pasará. Ya la conoces, no sabe manejar bien las emociones fuertes. Yo hablaré con ella. Ya se disculpará.

—No tiene que disculparse. Ha dicho la verdad. No debí prometer cosas que sabía que no podía cumplir.

—No ha sido tu culpa. Además ¿quién dice que no podemos ser amigos a pesar de la distancia?

—¿Cuidarás de ella? —la pregunta nos sorprende a ambos.

—Siempre lo he hecho— responde él—. Siempre lo haré.

Le sonrío.

—Al menos uno de los dos podrá cumplir con su promesa— le respondo.

…

El día de la mudanza llega más pronto de lo que esperaba. Hugo y Amara aparecen a último minuto para despedirse. Hugo me abraza y me promete que nos mantendremos en contacto, pero no estoy muy seguro de si debo creerle o no.

Amara está muy callada. Hugo me ayudó a empacar. Amara también vino, probablemente obligada por Hugo, pero prefirió quedarse con Ari, guardando juguetes en una caja en lugar de estar con nosotros.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Te echaré de menos, Amara.

Ella clava sus ojos azules en el suelo.

—Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?

No soy lo que se dice llorón. Mamá, que es enfermera desde que tengo memoria, dice que tengo un umbral del dolor muy alto. Pero me duelen sus palabras. Me hacen sentir como si me hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Aun así, aprieto los dientes por unos segundos antes de forzar una sonrisa:

—Por supuesto.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

* * *

 **¡Primera parte de cuatro! Esta historia me ha emocionado y me ha sacado canas verdes a partes iguales, especialmente por los requisitos del final, pero creo que la disfrutarás.**

 **Ha quedado bastante larga porque abarca mucho tiempo de la vida de ellos y me pareció que lo más justo era darles un contexto propio, ajeno al universo del SYOT original, de manera que pudiera entenderse sin necesidad de conocerlos de antes.**

 **Cami, una vez que posteaste tus opciones, creo que no tuve más elección XD. Sabes que amo a nuestros chicos y quería darles la oportunidad de una vida sin tanto dolor y violencia. También espero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero a ti. Así que, con mucho cariño, aquí tienes tu historia.**

 **Gracias a Jacque por haberme dado su permiso de usar a Henrik. En cuanto a Hugo, traté de hablar con Naty, pero no recibí respuesta. Espero que mi manejo del personaje te esté convenciendo si llegas a leer esto.**

 **Mañana, el segundo capítulo.**

 **¡Feliz día del amigo!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: todo en esta historia me pertenece a excepción de la conceptualización original de Henrik, Hugo y Amara; personajes del SYOT Tierra de Caos, propiedad de jacque-kari, naty_mu y Camille Carstairs.**

 **Regalo del Día del Amigo para Camille Carstairs.**

* * *

 **.II.**

 _ **Seis años después**_

 **Amara POV**

— ¡Eeeeh! Deja de mirar tu teléfono y empieza a cargar cajas —digo mientras tomo una llena de platos y la dejo en sus manos.

—¿Me vas a hacer recordarte que esta no es mi mudanza? —replica él mientras equilibra la caja sobre su pierna y desliza el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—No es mi culpa que no se permitan las residencias mixtas en primer año— digo yo rodando los ojos y tomando otra caja de la vieja camioneta azul de Hugo. El tintineo me indica que se trata posiblemente de cubiertos y otras cosas de cocina—. Ya sabes que, si hubiera sido mi decisión, te habría elegido a ti.

Él enrojece.

—Así no tendría que preocuparme nunca por limpiar— agrego burlona.

—Si me detengo a considerar ese punto en específico, entonces tal vez no sea tan lamentable no ser compañeros de casa este año— dice poniendo su caja en el suelo y tomando la mía para ayudarme a bajar del cajón de la camioneta.

—Asumo que tu habitación ya es una cosa aburrida y ordenada ¿no? Me sorprende que eligieras una opción sin cocina y cuarto de lavado —digo mientras dejo descuidadamente mi caja en la sala de estar del apartamento.

—Conociéndote, pasaré la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre cocinando para ambos, no le vi el punto de gastar tanto dinero de la beca en alquileres.

—Y por eso eres tú quien tiene una beca y no yo— le digo riendo mientras lo ayudo a dejar en el suelo su pesada caja—. Eso y el hecho de que eres un genio ratón de biblioteca ¿no?

Él me sonríe, avergonzado.

—No me llamaría a mí mismo genio.

—Bueno, no quedaría muy bonito si lo hicieras. Pero confía en mí, aprobaste la secundaria por ambos. No tengo idea de cómo habría aprobado álgebra sin ti.

—Me sentiría mucho más orgulloso si por eso te refirieras a nuestras sesiones de estudio, pero sé que hablas del hecho de que copiabas la mayor parte de los exámenes.

—Siempre me sentiré orgullosa de mi vista de águila— alardeo yo, haciéndolo reír.

—¿En dónde está tu compañera?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ni idea, creo que aún no llega porque la otra habitación está vacía. Aunque no me quejo, eso me dejó elegir la mejor, es casi tres centímetros más grande que la suya.

—Menuda ganga.

—¿Ya apareció el tuyo?

—La última vez que chequeé, no se había registrado en la Oficina de Administración.

—¿Siguen sin decirte cómo se llama?

—Es confidencial— dice él muy serio.

—Sigo pensando que debiste hacerme caso y dejar que me escabullera dentro de los archiveros. En este momento podrías tener como único compañero a un completo sociópata y nosotros ni enterados.

—Existen más probabilidades de que se trate de una persona común y corriente, Mar. Prefiero no empezar en la facultad con una mancha en mi expediente.

Ruedo los ojos.

—¿En dónde está la diversión ahí?

—Bueno, de todas maneras, como dijiste, lo más probable es que pasemos más tiempo aquí que en tu habitación. Al menos yo tengo una puerta— bromeo arqueando las cejas de manera sugerente y sus mejillas se tornan rosadas. Hugo siempre ha sido fácil de avergonzar.

—Empieza a ordenar las cosas— me dice—. Iré por las cajas que faltan.

—Creo que sería más fácil al revés— rebato yo—. Estoy segura de que cuando veas mi forma de ordenar los cajones, arderás por la ira y empezarás de nuevo.

Él se encoje de hombros:

—Esfuérzate por ser más prolija y asunto arreglado— dice soplando un mechón castaño que ha caído sobre sus cejas. Paso los dedos sobre su frente, peinándolo hacia un lado y noto que ambos nos congelamos.

Últimamente viene pasándonos mucho y no estoy segura de por qué. Hugo y yo siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, no tiene sentido que a estas alturas venga a resultar incómodo el tocarnos.

—Llevas el cabello muy largo— digo, solo por decir algo.

—Sí. Con tanto papeleo, se me ha pasado el tiempo de cortarlo.

—Yo podría hacerlo— le suelto y él me ve sorprendido.

—La última vez que dejé que cortaras mi cabello, mamá tuvo que trasquilarme como a una oveja.

—La última vez que corté tu cabello tenía seis años y estaba tratando de arreglar el desastre de la goma de mascar. Prometo hacerlo mejor esta vez.

Él me sonríe y por algún motivo desconocido, siento como si mi corazón se saltara un latido.

—Vale.

—¿De verdad?

—Sospecho que terminaré arrepintiéndome, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda.

Aplaudo, emocionada.

—El beneficio de la duda es mejor que nada ¿lo hacemos ahora o…?

—Primero, será mejor que terminemos de desempacar tus cosas, Mar.

—Oh… vale.

Hugo se marcha y regresa con un par tres cajas, haciendo equilibrio una sobre la otra, bloqueando su visión. En ese momento, una chica aparece en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Hola? ¿Este es el 32 C?

Hugo se gira rápidamente, haciendo que la caja en la parte de arriba de su pila se caiga y se abra. Botes de shampoo, acondicionador, crema, jabón y desodorante caen en el suelo.

—Oh… ¡lo siento! ¿Te he sorprendido? — ella entra y se arrodilla en el suelo, tomando los productos caídos con manos delicadas y echando hacia un lado una elaborada trenza de color rojo brillante.

Hugo coloca las otras cajas en el suelo y empieza a disculparse con ella.

—¿Por qué te disculpas con ella si fueron mis cosas las que tiraste al piso? —le digo con una ceja alzada. Las relaciones con otras chicas nunca se me han dado particularmente bien.

—Porque ha entrado a ayudar a pesar de no ser su obligación— dice él, ligeramente exasperado.

La pelirroja suelta una suave risita, en nada parecida a mis carcajadas estruendosas.

—Tú debes ser Amara ¿verdad?

—Depende de quién lo pregunte.

—Mar…

—¡Acabas de revelar mi identidad secreta, Hu-go! —pronuncio su nombre como si fueran dos palabras.

—Claro, porque si ella vive aquí, no se va a enterar nunca.

—Puede que fuera solo una vagabunda que pasaba por aquí— contraataco y la chica se ríe de nuevo.

—Soy Valkyr Daalh— dice ella extendiendo una mano delgada y cubierta de pecas —. Soy tu compañera de apartamento.

Tiene un rostro bonito, ovalado y con un maquillaje muy discreto. Sus ojos son de un profundo color verde y tiene las mejillas y la nariz salpicadas de pecas.

Supongo que es agradable.

—Amara Kähler— digo extendiendo mi mano y sujetando la suya—. Y este es Hugo.

Hugo parece haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, lo cual me mosquea bastante.

—Tienes suerte de tener quien te ayude con las cajas— dice Valkyr con un suspiro—. Yo no tengo hermanos ni hermanas.

—Bueno, yo tengo dos, aunque muy sutilmente me dijeron que ni muertos me ayudarían a mudarme.

—Eso es porque te conocen bien y saben que tú probablemente te dedicarías a comer y hacer bromas.

—¿Soy tan obvia en mis planes? Deja, metemos tus cajas y ordenamos todo al mismo tiempo— digo lanzándole una mirada cómplice. ¡Oh tu, lacayo de espaldas fuertes, ven y ayúdanos a meter cajas! —bromeo despeinando a Hugo, que me dedica una sonrisa que de nuevo me hace sentir extraña.

Al menos agradezco que la presencia de Valkyr disipó un poco la atmósfera tan pesada que se había desarrollado dentro de mi nueva casa.

Cuando metemos la última caja, decido que el simple hecho de que ella no traiga un camión de mudanza enorme es suficiente para que me agrade. Si a eso le sumamos que no hay cajas llenas de rizadores de cabello ni tampoco un montón de frascos con laca de uñas, tengo grandes posibilidades de llevarme bien con ella.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta Hugo secándose la frente con la manga de su camiseta mientras revisa su teléfono, que no ha dejado de pitar mientras metíamos las últimas cosas.

—Casi las cuatro y treinta— responde Valkyr consultando un pequeño reloj de pulsera.

—Mar, lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya.

—¿Cómo? ¿No vas a ayudarme a acomodar todo?

—Había olvidado que tenía mi inducción hoy a las seis. Es al otro lado del campus, tengo que darme una ducha y cambiarme antes de ir.

Hago un puchero.

—¿Vendrás a cenar?

Él niega con la cabeza:

—Estaba pensando en que podía ser un buen momento para que conozcamos a nuestros compañeros ¿no crees?

—Supongo. ¿Vendrás mañana?

—Supongo que esa es tu forma de evitar desempacar una sola caja hoy ¿eh? —él me besa en la mejilla—. Por supuesto. Traeré el desayuno.

…

Valkyr se ofrece a ayudarme a desempacar y a pesar de que por unos momentos considero negarme, porque nadie llega al nivel de Hugo con el orden, termino aceptando su ofrecimiento.

Empezamos por la cocina, mezclando las cosas de ambas en gavetas y estantes comunes.

Empezamos una cómoda charla hasta que ella menciona que su padre está en silla de ruedas.

"Tetrapléjico, desde la guerra. Un disparo en la columna".

Me sienta mal oír la historia, pero ella no parece ni triste desdichada. Su madre los dejó cuando ella era muy pequeña como para recordarla. Le cuento sobre la mía y como yo tampoco la recuerdo.

Luego pasamos a temas más felices. Ella estudiará Relaciones Internacionales y yo Relaciones Públicas, así que tal vez coincidamos en algún curso.

Ordenamos una pizza, porque en medio de nuestro desastre ordenado, resulta improbable que consigamos cocinar algo. Me entero, con alegría, de que a ella le gusta cocinar, lo cual me vendrá la mar de bien cuando Hugo no se encuentre disponible para hacerlo.

Son casi las nueve de la noche y, mientras nos comemos los últimos pedazos de pizza, ella inicia el tema:

—Hugo y tú ¿tienen mucho tiempo de estar juntos?

—Dede ke lledádamos pañades— digo con la boca llena.

Ella se ríe.

—Me refiero a ser novios.

Empiezo a toser cuando la pizza toma el camino equivocado.

—Oh… —dice ella levantándose y golpeándome suavemente la espalda antes de alcanzar su propio vaso, que tiene agua en lugar de soda, y darme de beber—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta cuando dejo de toser.

—Sí… Bien —digo resoplando—. Nosotros no somos novios.

—¿No? —dice sorprendida—. Supongo que no soy tan observadora como me gustaría pensar.

Me limpio las lágrimas que tengo en las mejillas, producto de mi ataque de tos y la veo con las cejas enarcadas:

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Ella se encoje de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¡Oye! Si vamos a llevarnos bien, será mejor empezar siendo sinceras ¿no? Así que dime ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

Ella enrojece ligeramente.

—Supongo que la naturalidad con que se comportan. Lo bien que se llevan…

—Sí, porque hemos sido amigos toda la vida— la interrumpo yo.

—… y la forma en que se ven el uno al otro.

Parpadeo.

—Me he perdido— admito después de unos largos segundos de silencio.

—No me hagas caso, de verdad. Seguramente ha sido todo en mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo te ha parecido que nos miramos?

Una sonrisa avergonzada.

—De verdad no es la gran cosa. Es que me ha parecido que cuando uno no está prestando atención, el otro lo ve de una forma muy… especial. Como si estuvieran muy enamorados. Ha debido ser mi imaginación— dice tomando un palillo de pan y mordisqueándolo, dando el tema por concluido.

Por la noche, mientras intento conciliar el sueño, la voz de Valkyr se repite, una y otra vez, en mi cabeza "como si estuvieran muy enamorados".

 **Hugo POV**

Supongo que no todos podemos tener tanta suerte como Amara en lo que se refiere a compañeros de casa.

No es que Kol esté mal… es solo que no es el tipo de persona que habría elegido para compartir casa por, al menos, un semestre.

—Si algún día vuelves a casa y encuentras una media en la puerta, es tu señal para esfumarte por al menos un par de horas— continúa repasando su lista de reglas.

Somos más o menos del mismo tamaño, pero resulta evidente que él dedicó todos sus años de adolescente a entrenar en algún deporte. Fútbol americano o tal vez lacrosse. Algo violento, que justifique la fractura en su nariz.

Estoy sentado en mi cama, leyendo el folleto de inducción y memorizando los edificios en el mapa. Ignorando tanto como puedo el incesante parloteo de mi compañero, toda una proeza si se considera que compartimos una habitación en la que a duras penas caben nuestras camas, un par de mesitas de noche, un armario para cada uno y un escritorio que, sospecho, solo usaré yo.

De pronto, siento su presencia justo al lado de mi cama.

Mi gesto se endurece cuando noto que tiene en su mano la fotografía enmarcada junto a mi cama.

—Es guapa— sentencia—. Muy guapa. ¿Es tu novia?

Tomo la fotografía de su mano y la dejo en su lugar.

—Mi mejor amiga— suelto con más dureza de la que pretendía.

Él se ríe.

—¿Eres gay?

—Disculpa.

—No tengo ningún problema si lo eres— dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre y cuando no quieras enrollarte conmigo o algo así.

Suspiro.

—No es asunto tuyo, pero no. No soy gay.

—Me parece sorprendente que alguien pueda tener una amiga como esa y no ser gay— dice encogiendo sus hombros.

—Nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeños— digo con sequedad.

—Aaaah… pero te gusta ¿no?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Kol se ríe.

—Lo que tú digas, amigo— dice alzando las manos en señal de rendición

…

Amara me recibe utilizando un pijama con pantalones de color violeta y una camiseta que reconozco como mía. Su cabello rubio se encuentra revuelto y forma ondas desordenadas sobre la mayor parte de su espalda.

—¿Sabes que llevo semanas buscando esa camiseta en particular?

Ella se detiene en medio de un bostezo y enrojece levemente. Parpadea y se encoje de hombros:

—Me la dejaste la última vez que nos fuimos de campamento y olvidé mi pijama. A eso le llamo yo un regalo.

—Era un préstamo.

—Eso te pasa por no ser nada claro. Yo no soy adivina. ¿Es un bagel lo que huele mi nariz?

Asiento.

—¿Recordaste que me gusta con…?

—¿Queso? —completo yo entrando a su estancia, casi tan desordenada como ayer—. ¿Cuándo lo he olvidado? Ese es uno de los motivos por los que me quieres.

Me volteo cuando noto que ella no responde.

—¿Mar?

Ella se gira rápidamente, pero veo de refilón como se le ha puesto la cara roja.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, bien. Creo que podría estar teniendo un bajón de azúcar.

—¿No cenaste anoche?

Sus labios tiemblan, a punto de reírse.

—¿Alguna vez me viste saltándome un tiempo de comida?

—Bueno, estuvo ese día en primer grado cuando te pusiste enferma por comer tréboles.

Ella se ríe, con ese sonido rudo y franco. Le sonrío automáticamente mientras tomo una caja y empiezo a revisar su contenido para determinar cómo acomodarlo.

—¿Ordenaron algo ayer?

—Por supuesto que sí. Una caja. Tal vez dos— dice abriendo la bolsa y empezando a mordisquear su desayuno—. Valkyr quería seguir, pero le dije que no tenía el corazón para quitarte a ti esa diversión.

—Me alegra ver cómo tomas en cuenta mis sentimientos, Mar.

—¿Qué tal estuvieron las cosas con tu compañero?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Regular, supongo. Igual no creo pasar demasiado tiempo en mi habitación.

Ella ríe.

—A juzgar por la locura de tu horario, me sorprendería que tengas el tiempo para ir a dormir. Después de todo cada minuto que no tengas que estar en clases, me pertenece a… —sus mejillas vuelven a enrojecer y ella se mete el resto del bagel a la boca.

—Te pertenece a ti, ¿cuándo ha sido distinto? Aunque no puedo prometerte mucho tiempo que digamos.

Amara hace una mueca.

—Ni siquiera han empezado las clases y ya empiezo a echarte de menos.

—No es como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca, Mar.

—Pero no será igual ¿a qué sí?

—Hoy estás un poco dramática.

—Yo aquí abriéndote mi corazón y tú me tildas de dramática— dice enfatizando su broma poniendo una mano sobre su frente.

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo hoy, aprovechando que las clases empiezan hasta mañana?

Ella me mira con interés.

—¿Algo como…?

—Lo que quieras— digo mientras coloco media docena de jarras en un estante en la cocina—. ¿Por qué trajiste tantas jarras?

—Porque tengo pensado lavar los trastes solo cuando no me quede más opción.

—Eres asquerosa— le digo y ella se ríe.

—Creo que podemos terminar de ordenar esto y luego ver una película. Pondré a cargar mi laptop. ¿Te molesta si me doy una ducha antes de trabajar?

—Adelante— digo mientras coloco los platos en otro estante.

…

Amara se tarda unos veinte minutos en ducharse, ponerse unos shorts desgastados y una camiseta que supongo debe ser de alguno de sus hermanos, porque le va demasiado ancha.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendido porque no soy el único hombre al que le robas su ropa?

—Ya te dije que lo interpreté como un regalo.

—Claro, como esa camiseta que traes puesta.

—Fred no la echará en falta— dice recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta—. ¿Qué debería hacer, capitán?

—Elije una caja y guarda su contenido en un lugar lógico.

—Vale, entonces ¿nada de cuchillos en el baño?

—A menos de que hayas desarrollado costumbres extrañas desde anoche, sugiero que elijas una gaveta en la cocina.

—Me gusta esto de tenerte como sirviente— bromea ella mientras empieza a ordenar un montón de fotografías sobre una repisa. Veo una copia de la que yo tengo en mi mesita de noche y me siento ligeramente azorado. Hay también algunas de cuando éramos pequeños.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —pregunta ella—. No se me ocurrió que tal vez los dos bagels no eran para mí.

—No te preocupes. Estoy despierto desde hace horas.

—¿Tu compañero ronca?

—En realidad sí. Pero igual fue una larga noche.

—¿Extrañas tu vieja cama? —pregunta burlona.

—Muchas cosas en las cuales pensar— respondo lacónico.

—Ni siquiera has tenido una clase universitaria y ya estas todo Señor Académico. Me pregunto si cuando seas un doctor seguirás teniendo tiempo para mí.

—Siempre tendré tiempo para ti, Mar —respondo automáticamente y espero su comentario listillo. Cuando no llega, levanto la mirada y la encuentro mirándome de una forma extraña—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—No me hagas caso— dice volteándose y acomodando algunas de los globos de nieve que colecciona desde que éramos niños, cuando Henrik le regaló el primero en su décimo cumpleaños.

Un silencio extraño se instala entre nosotros. Ambos seguimos acomodando las cosas. A eso de las diez, cuando ya hemos terminado de ordenar casi todas las cajas, incluyendo las suyas, Valkyr sale de su cuarto con el cabello rojo despeinado y una expresión asustada.

Amara y yo nos quedamos mirándola.

—¡Mi despertador no sonó! —dice con un quejido—. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —dice mirando a Amara.

—¿La verdad? Se me olvidó que estabas ahí.

Valkyr le lanza una mirada entre herida y exasperada, hasta que cae en cuenta de que casi todas las cajas están vacías.

—¿Ordenaron mis cosas?

—Las cajas con tu ropa están en el pasillo, así como casi todo lo que supusimos querrías en tu habitación.

Ella se cubre la cara con las manos, mortificada.

—¡Ay! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Tu pagarás la cena por el resto de la semana y te consideraremos a mano— dice Amara mientras empieza a desarmar las cajas de cartón—. Ahora, si te parece bien, puedes encargarte de lo que queda. Hugo y yo estaremos en mi habitación, viendo una película y no quiero comentarios al respecto— dice señalándola con un dedo acusador que hace que el rostro de Valkyr se ponga del mismo color que su pelo.

Amara me toma del brazo y tira de mi hasta su cuarto. Hay un montón de ropa sin doblar sobre la cama, que ella tira al suelo sin ceremonias. La cama sigue sin hacer y ella se mete entre las cobijas y se mueve hasta que su hombro toca la pared, dejándome el resto de la cama.

Es una posición común. Desde que éramos niños, hemos compartido la cama sin problema. Cuando me recuesto a su lado y ella coloca la laptop en equilibrio sobre su vientre, siento la piel de sus brazos caliente contra la mía.

—¿Alguna preferencia sobre la película?

—Ambos sabemos que tú siempre terminas eligiendo.

—Buen chico— dice abriendo páginas en el navegador y cliqueando aquí y allá.

Cuando empiezan los créditos de inicio, ella me pasa la computadora y se acurruca contra mi hombro. En calma.

Lentamente, nos volvemos a sumergir en nuestra suave familiaridad.

 **Henrik POV**

—¿Cenaste anoche? ¿Terminó Astrid de ordenar tus cosas?

—Sí. Sí, mamá— digo rodando los ojos.

El apartamento es enorme, mucho más grande de lo que me gustaría. También es muy silencioso, lo que a mis padres les pareció maravilloso porque me permitiría estudiar a gusto, pero la absoluta ausencia de ruido me parece más bien opresiva.

El hecho de no tener compañero tampoco me encanta. Mis padres creen que soy como Svante, cuya vida social en sus primeros años en la facultad de derecho se resumían en que tanto podía hacerles la pelota a los profesores. Yo soy completamente distinto.

—¿Estás emocionado por tu primer día?

—Por supuesto — le miento, a pesar de que, a diferencia de mi padre y hermano, las leyes están lejos de apasionarme.

—Fantástico. Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien. Es una lástima que no hayas ido a la misma universidad que tu hermano, así tal vez podría haberte aconsejado sobre los profesores y…

—Creo que podré hacerlo bien por mi cuenta. De verdad, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mamá.

—Ay, pero es que ni siquiera pude ir yo misma a decorar el lugar. Ya sé que eres muy independiente y todo eso, Henrik, pero es duro para una madre…

—No podías dejar sola a Ari. Aún se está adaptando a la nueva silla de ruedas— le digo para silenciarla—. De verdad, mamá. No es problema.

—¿Prometes llamarme por la noche?

—Claro.

—Y si no lo haces, al menos envíale un mensaje a tu hermana— prosigue ella—. Está emocionada por ti.

—La llamaré más tarde.

—¿A qué hora tienes tu primera clase?

—A las nueve.

—¿Desayunaste bien?

—Astrid dejó listos unos panqueques. Relájate, mamá. Por favor.

—¿De qué es tu primera clase?

—Un bloque optativo de derecho ambiental— digo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras lleno el cepillo de dentífrico.

—A tu padre le habría gustado que llevaras una optativa de algo más funcional.

—Menos mal que él no podía matricularse por mí— respondo con una mueca.

—Henrik…

—Hablaremos después. Adiós, mamá.

…

El campus es enorme y, como no me he molestado en analizar los mapas que nos entregaron en la inducción, acabo perdiéndome, pero es parte de la aventura.

Al final, consigo encontrar mi clase con solo cinco minutos de retraso, lo cual, para mí, es todo un logro.

El profesor, resulta ser exactamente lo que esperaba, con una chaqueta de tweed con parches en los codos y, milagrosamente, no parece molestarse por mi tardanza, aunque supongo que en algo contribuye que queden varios espacios vacíos en el aula.

Elijo un lugar al azar y me siento en silencio.

Con todo y los veinte minutos que tarda en arrancar la clase, esta resulta brutalmente aburrida.

Cuando termina la segunda hora, lo que hace que la clase se de por finalizada, tengo una pierna dormida por estar tanto tiempo sin moverme. Salgo del aula golpeando el pie derecho contra el suelo, intentando que la sangre circule y deje de sentir como si me corrieran mil hormigas por el pie.

Rebusco en los bolsillos de mi mochila y me doy cuenta de que he dejado mis audífonos en el apartamento. Suelto un suspiro y echo a andar por uno de los largos pasillos.

Mi siguiente clase no empieza hasta la 1, lo que me deja casi dos horas que matar. Aún es muy temprano para ir a almorzar, así que decido elegir un lugar a la sombra y tumbarme un rato.

Si fuera como Svante, tal vez utilizaría el tiempo de alguna manera provechosa, como repasar mis apuntes o revisar el plan de estudios que nos acaban de entregar, pero— pienso mientras arrojo mi mochila al suelo, bajo un gran abeto— no soy como Svante.

Cierro mis ojos y estoy empezando a quedarme dormido cuando un grito me hace abrir los ojos:

—¡¿HENRIK?!

Veo una larga mata de cabello dorado. Y me quedo sin aire.

Literalmente.

…

—¿De verdad te sientes bien?

Asiento mientras tomo otra profunda bocanada de aire.

—Creo que después de tanto tiempo, no ha sido precisamente la mejor forma de saludarte ¿eh?

Espero que mi rostro ya haya perdido el matiz azulado que adquirió cuando Amara me sacó el aire. Me limpio disimuladamente las esquinas de los ojos, en donde lágrimas involuntarias se han acumulado después de que ella literalmente me tacleara y me sacara el aire.

En cuanto la veo bien, vuelvo a perder el aliento.

No sabría decir si en los últimos años ha cambiado mucho o nada en lo absoluto. El cabello rubio le cae sobre la espalda, ya no en las trenzas en que lo recogía la mayor parte del tiempo cuando era niña, sino suelto y liso. No estoy seguro de si es así de hermosa o trae un maquillaje muy discreto, pero sus ojos azules, como el cielo en la mañana, se ven enormes, bordeados con oscuras pestañas.

—Me estás viendo como si no me conocieras— dice ella enrollando su cabello con ambas manos y dejándolo caer sobre uno de sus hombros—. Aunque tomando en cuenta como desapareciste en cuanto te marchaste, seguro que eso es cierto.

Su tono burlón no consigue disfrazar el resentimiento en sus palabras.

—Por cierto, muchas gracias por habernos enviado tu nuevo número de teléfono. No fue como si Hugo y yo hayamos esperado por semanas para que nos enviaras el dato.

—Yo… Pensé que sería mejor cortar por lo sano.

Ella suelta un bufido.

—Lo mejor —repite ella—. ¿Para quién? No para Hugo. Y definitivamente no para mí.

—¿Hugo?

—¡Eres increíble! —dice enfurruñándose. Se levanta y recoge una mochila de color turquesa y la lanza de manera casi violenta sobre sus hombros.

—Espera— le digo levantándome—. Te compensaré. Te lo prometo. Déjame invitarte a almorzar.

—Ya tengo con quien almorzar, gracias— replica mientras camina rápidamente hacia el sendero de cemento y empieza a alejarse.

Sintiéndome como un idiota recojo mis cosas rápidamente y la sigo.

—Amara —mi voz no llega ser suplicante, pero se acerca bastante.

—¿Qué? —replica sin voltearse.

—Me mudé otras tres veces después de esa. Cuatro si cuentas cuando vine aquí. No sabes lo difícil que es porque siempre has vivido en el mismo lugar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dice deteniéndose secamente y lanzándome una mirada furiosa.

—¿Qué?

—No nos vemos desde hace seis años y tienes las agallas de venir a hacer suposiciones sobre mi vida— dice ella, y por primera vez noto lo fríos que pueden llegar a ser esos ojos azules. Nunca, mientras aún éramos niños, lo había notado—. No sabes si siempre he vivido en el mismo lugar. No sabes si he tenido que despedirme de gente a la que quería.

—Mar…

—No me llames así. Solo hay una persona en el mundo que puede llamarme a así.

—Solía decirte así cuando éramos niños.

—Sí. Porque se lo oíste a Hugo. Hugo es la única persona que me llama así y en ese entonces pensé en decírtelo, pero éramos amigos y supuse que estaba bien compartirlo entre los tres.

—Vaya… no sabía que era algo tan especial— la burla se escapa de mis labios con vida propia.

—Pues ahora lo sabes— espeta ella—. Adiós Henrik.

La veo alejarse y mi lado más obstinado, ese mismo que me decía que debía trepar más alto cuando Svante me decía que podía romperme el cuello si no bajaba de inmediato, se niega a dejarla ir.

Una corta carrerilla me permite darle alcance. La tomo de un brazo para evitar que siga caminando.

—Mar… Amara— me corrijo rápidamente cuando veo su mirada furiosa—. Yo…

Ella espera, pero no encuentro las palabras que debo decir. Ella tira de su brazo, intentando que la suelte.

—Lo siento— suelto entonces—. Lo siento, lo siento. Fui un idiota. No debí haber manejado así las cosas. Si te consuela, era un niño y creo que ahora soy mucho más listo.

—Sí, se nota— responde ella con sarcasmo.

—¡Una cena!

—¿Qué?

—Dame una sola oportunidad. Una cena y si después de eso no quieres volver a verme nunca, entonces lo entenderé. Pero permíteme intentarlo, Amara. Por favor.

Ella alza una delicada ceja.

—Una cena— repite.

—Solo una— le prometo.

Amara achica sus ojos, hasta que solo veo dos ranuras azules y finalmente saca un plumón de su mochila y garabatea un número sobre el dorso de mi mano. Cuando acaba, sopla suavemente para que la tinta termine de secarse. Observo los pequeños números negros en mi mano.

—Espera. Te ha faltado un número.

—Sí— replica ella encogiéndose de hombros—. El último. Tienes diez opciones para rellenar el espacio, del cero al nueve. Esperaré tu llamada entre siete y siete y quince. Si no recibo tu llamada entonces, no te molestes.

Esta vez, la observo alejarse.

Y una sonrisa estúpida me baila en los labios.

* * *

 **¡Segunda parte de cuatro! Releyendo, me siento cómoda con el resultado de esta historia. He disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo y espero de todo corazón que la historia sea de tu agrado también.**

 **Cami, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado la primera parte de mi regalo! Espero que esta segunda se encuentre a la altura de tus expectativas. Te quiero montones y me siento muy feliz porque te encuentres bien! (No vuelvas a asustarme así!)** **Estamos oficialmente a la mitad (tal vez un poco más, porque el último capítulo es más cortito) de tu regalo.**

 **¿Teorías sobre lo que sucederá en el próximo?**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: todo en esta historia me pertenece a excepción de la conceptualización original de Henrik, Hugo y Amara; personajes del SYOT Tierra de Caos, propiedad de jacque-kari, naty_mu y Camille Carstairs.**

 **Este capítulo y el siguiente serán narrados íntegramente por Amara.**

 **Regalo del Día del Amigo para Camille Carstairs.**

* * *

 **.III.**

—¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Si viviéramos en mi casa, ya habrías tenido que echar cuatro monedas en el frasco.

—No es divertido, Valk. Mi único estúpido par de tacones acaba de romperse— me quejo mientras salto en un pie, intentando quitarme el zapato que se me ha roto, con el tacón rojo colgando de manera patética de un hilillo.

—Cinco— dice ella burlona—. Si quieres te dejo usar los míos— dice mientras se recuesta boca abajo en mi cama mientras lee un libro horrorosamente grueso.

Me río antes de darme cuenta de que es un ofrecimiento sincero.

—¿Has visto lo diminutos que son tus pies? Si intentara ponerme tus zapatos, estoy segura de que tendría que hacer como las hermanastras feas de Blancanieves y cortarme el dedo gordo del pie.

—Blancanieves no tenía hermanastras, esa era Cenicienta. Y que yo recuerde ninguna se cortó ese dedo. Una cortó su dedo pequeño y la otra el talón.

Me río.

—Al menos Hugo se consiguió un buen reemplazo en eso de ser un sabelotodo.

Ella me saca la lengua desde su lugar en mi cama mientras yo rebusco entre mis zapatos.

—No he visto mucho a Hugo por aquí últimamente. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Los sabiondos de Medicina ya empezaron con sus exámenes— explico yo—. Está ocupado estudiando.

—¿Qué tal le está yendo?

—Está agotado. Y se la pasa ocupado todo el tiempo. Parece que ha hecho buenas migas con un profesor. No me sorprende, en realidad, Hugo tiene una personalidad curiosa, pero una vez que lo conoces es muy sencillo tomarle afecto.

Valkyr me sonríe.

—Sí. Ya lo he notado. Siempre es muy atento.

—¿Qué te parecen estos? —digo mostrándole unas bailarinas que aún traen el precio en la suela.

—Son lindos. ¿Nunca los has usado?

—No me gustan los zapatos con los que es imposible caminar— replico yo—. De ahí que solo tuviera un maldito par de tacones. Estos creo que me los dio la madre de Hugo para un cumpleaños.

—Te combinan perfecto. Henrik estará impresionado. Aunque yo en lo personal también estoy impresionada— dice como quien hace una confesión—. Después de lo furiosa que estabas el día en que se vieron por primera vez, desde luego jamás pensé que empezarían a salir.

—No estoy segura de si estamos saliendo— replico yo—. Es decir… en plan chico-chica.

—Bueno, él es un chico y tú una chica.

—Muy graciosa. Pero ya sabes… no sé si estamos saliendo como algo más que amigos.

—Pues visto desde fuera, eso es justo lo que parece.

—¿Tú crees?

—Seré indiscreta, pero ¿no te ha besado?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Nos hemos pasado la mayor parte del tiempo poniéndonos al día sobre lo que hemos hecho desde que dejamos de vernos— digo yo—. Hugo aún no ha podido coordinarse con nosotros para poder salir los tres juntos, así que también tengo que poner a Henrik al corriente sobre eso. Sobre lo que hace Hugo.

Valkyr chasquea la lengua:

—Pues eso lo explica todo.

—¿Qué?

—Por eso él no ha intentado besarte. No sabe si estás disponible para eso.

—¿Y por qué no habría de estar disponible?

Ella me lanza una mirada condescendiente.

—¿Porque usas parte del tiempo de sus intentos de citas hablando de otro chico? —sugiere burlona.

—Ya te dije que no sé si son citas.

—Pues creo que a estas alturas él tampoco lo sabe. Ya te dije que, desde fuera, tu relación con Hugo resulta confusa.

—No empieces con eso.

—En serio, Amara. No sé cuántas veces he entrado por la mañana a esta habitación, para pedirte algo estúpido como una goma para el cabello, y los he encontrado durmiendo juntos.

—Durmiendo— reitero yo—. Lo hemos hecho desde antes de que aprendiéramos a leer y a escribir. Desde que éramos niños siempre ha sido igual.

—Pero ya no son niños.

—No me vas a convencer de que es algo raro. La mayor parte del tiempo nos quedamos dormidos haciendo otras cosas. ¿Soy yo o las películas se vuelven cada vez más aburridas?

—Solo te diré que a menos de que le des a Henrik una señal inequívoca de que no estás interesada en Hugo o que tomes tú misma la iniciativa, no creo que haga nada. La pregunta aquí es ¿quieres que él haga algo?

…

El otoño con que nos recibió la facultad está llegando a su fin y siento en mi piel el frío de los primeros días de invierno. Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta y la pregunta de Valkyr se repite, atronadora en mis oídos.

 _¿Quieres que haga algo? ¿Quieres que haga algo?_

Rebusco en mis bolsillos y me doy cuenta de que me he olvidado de mis llaves, de nuevo.

Golpeo la puerta con los nudillos, esperando que Valkyr no se haya ido a la cama aún.

Henrik me pregunta algo, pero estoy tan ensimismada buscando mis llaves que me lo pierdo. Cuando volteo, él se encuentra muy cerca. Mis ojos se dirigen directamente a sus labios y, como hipnotizada, me pongo de puntillas y junto su boca con la mía.

Él parece sorprendido, solo por un segundo, antes de tomarme de la cintura y profundizar el beso.

Esperaba que resultara agradable, pero más allá de eso, resulta arrollador.

De alguna manera, me recuerda aquella vez en que Henrik nos convenció a Hugo y a mí de que debíamos lanzarnos en trineo desde lo más alto de una colina y terminamos estrellándonos contra un árbol. Me fracturé la muñeca y recuerdo que, ya cuando nos aproximábamos hacia el árbol, incapaces de cambiar la trayectoria, pensé que eso terminaría doliendo una barbaridad, pero, aun así, lo haría de nuevo.

Henrik siempre era capaz de convencerme de que el camino peligroso era el camino correcto. Excitante.

La puerta se abre, lo noto porque cuando abro los ojos, ambos estamos bañados en una cálida luz dorada.

A mis oídos, llega una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Quién se ha sorprendido? ¿Ha sido Henrik o he sido yo?

Nos separamos y caigo en cuenta de que no ha sido ninguno de los dos.

—Lo siento…— desde la puerta, Hugo me mira con los ojos muy abiertos—. No he querido interrumpir.

…

—Esto empieza a resultar ridículo— me quejo al teléfono mientras Valkyr, que está cocinando una pasta con una extraña salsa verde en la estufa, me mira con algo que me recuerda fastidiosamente a la lástima.

—¿Aún no te contesta?

—No— digo colgando la llamada cuando me envía al buzón de voz por centésima vez.

—Me siento algo culpable. Te envié un mensaje para avisarte que Hugo estaba aquí, no se me ocurrió que podías no verlo.

—Ya lo dijiste antes. No ha sido tu culpa. Hugo está siendo muy infantil. No es como si no me hubiera visto besándome antes con alguien. Además, ha sido muy simpático con Henrik, por eso no entiendo qué demonios le pasa para empezar a ignorarme así.

—Bueno, tal vez no te había visto besándote con alguien que importara. Hugo es muy educado, no estaba en una buena posición para hacer una escena. Y si no le dijiste que te estabas viendo con Henrik en ese plan, es lógico que se haya sorprendido.

—¿Tú de qué lado estás? —espeto yo.

Ella alza las manos, sosteniendo un cucharón.

—¿Ahora resulta que hay lados?

—Por supuesto— espeto—. Mi lado, el lógico, amigos de toda la vida. Y el de él, niño en el cuerpo de un adulto que se enfurruña porque… porque…

—¿Porque tal vez está enamorado de ti y te vio besándote con alguien más?

—Hugo _no_ está enamorado de mí.

—Podría estarlo— dice ella mientras sigue revolviendo.

—No, no es así. Ya te lo he dicho, me ha visto besando a otros chicos antes. No es así entre nosotros.

—El hecho de que _antes_ no fuera así, no significa que _ahora_ no lo sea— apunta ella levantando la cuchara de madera.

—No te sigo.

—Tal vez siempre ha estado enamorado de ti y no se había dado cuenta. O se había dado cuenta y no había encontrado la forma de decírtelo. Ya te lo dije, cuando los conocí, me pareció que ustedes estaban juntos-juntos.

—Bueno, yo pensé que tú eras una pesada insufrible. Todos nos equivocamos de vez en cuando ¿no? —replico tomando el teléfono y marcando de memoria por millonésima vez.

— _Hola. No te puedo contestar. Deja un mensaje después del tono._

Suelto un siseo, como un gato enojado y lanzo el teléfono contra el sofá y tomo uno de los cojines bordados que ha traído Valkyr con el resto de sus cosas, lo pego contra mi rostro y empiezo a gritar.

…

" _Amara, llámame"_

 _._

" _Amara, contesta"_

 _._

" _¿Vamos a hablar sobre lo que pasó?"_

 _._

" _Estás siendo de lo más infantil"_

 _._

" _¿Está todo bien?"_

.

Paso rápidamente todos los mensajes que ha enviado Henrik y observo, con frustración, que sigo sin tener ni un maldito mensaje de Hugo.

—Dudo que ver fijamente tu teléfono vaya a solucionar tus problemas con los chicos— señala Valkyr mientras mordisquea la tapa de un bolígrafo.

—Ya pasó una semana— digo indignada—. ¡Una semana! No me contesta las llamadas, ni los mensajes… ¡ni siquiera los más floridos! Me pasé por su habitación ayer y su compañero me dijo que estaba en la biblioteca.

—Tal vez estaba en la biblioteca.

—Fui a buscarlo a la biblioteca. No estaba ahí.

—Hay varias bibliotecas en el campus— continúa Valkyr sin inmutarse.

—Sé cuál es su favorita. El muy cabrón está evitándome. He roto mi propia regla y le he dejado un mensaje de voz. Estoy razonablemente segura de que lo he insultado en al menos seis idiomas, tres de los cuales él conoce y ¡nada! Ni una palabra. Ni un solo regaño. Empiezo a temer que lo haya atropellado un auto.

—No, vivo está.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque lo vi esta mañana cuando iba a mi clase de Historia.

—¿Y no me lo dijiste?

—No sabía que barajabas la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto —dice sin voltearme a ver.

—¿Y cómo lucía?

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

—Hugo siempre se ve bien.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—Significa que siempre se ve bien.

—¿Bien arreglado? ¿Saludable? ¿Bien alimentando? Bien ¿qué?

Valkyr me dedica una mirada cansada.

—Mira… Puede que esto te sorprenda, pero no es como si él tuviera que sentarse a esperar por ti ¿sabes? Tiene opciones, hay un grupito de chicas que siempre parece ir detrás de él.

—¡Yo nunca le he pedido que lo haga! Somos amigos… Mejo…

—Mejores amigos, sí— completa ella rindiéndose y cerrando su libro de Economía Internacional—. Pero, si fueran solo amigos, él no se habría molestado porque besaras a Henrik; si fueran solo amigos, tú no estarías volviéndote loca por el hecho de que no te habla. Pensarías que es infantil y esperarías a que se le pasara ¿no? Si todo fuera tan inocente como pretendes que es, no estarías ignorando a Henrik, que es básicamente lo que has estado haciendo desde hace una semana, porque te sientes culpable por haberlo besado. Porque te gusta y sientes que, por eso, estás traicionando a Hugo. Porque Hugo te gusta también, pero siempre has creído que él estaría siempre, _siempre_ ahí, para ti.

Me echo a temblar. De ira, de miedo… mi mano se abre y se cierra y me toma un rato darme cuenta de que no es a Valkyr a quien quiero golpear, sino a mí.

—Con Hugo y yo nunca ha sido así— intento defenderme, ya sin tanta convicción—. Es como mi her…

—Amara, te quiero— interrumpe Valkyr—, pero te juro que, si dices que Hugo es como tu hermano, voy a solicitar un cambio de residencia. Te lo dije al principio y te lo repito ahora: la forma en la que se miran no es la de dos amigos. Mucho menos la de dos hermanos. Si quieres una prueba, puedes revisar las fotos que tienes por allá— dice señalando con el dedo y volviendo a abrir su libro.

Le hago caso. Me levanto e inspecciono mi vida en fotografías. Tengo una en la que salgo con papá, una muy vieja y desgastada con mi madre, en mi tercer cumpleaños y otra en donde estoy tumbada en la hierba con mis hermanos. Pero fuera de eso, todas las otras tienen a Hugo: aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta cuando me quitaron las rueditas, con él sosteniendo el asiento para que no me fuera de lado. Con mi primera escayola, yo riéndome y él observándome con un gesto preocupado. El día en que llegaron nuestras cartas de aceptación de la universidad…

Cierro los ojos, recordando cómo fueron las cosas ese día. Acabé con las uñas mordidas porque Hugo ya había sido admitido en cuatro universidades distintas y yo aún no entraba a ninguna. Era mi última oportunidad. Habíamos prometido estar juntos siempre y yo estaba a punto de arruinar eso por completo porque, a pesar de que desde que terminamos la primaria no había vuelto a suspender, mis notas simplemente no llegaban al nivel de las de Hugo.

¿Había elegido él esta universidad en concreto porque era lo que quería o solo lo había hecho para estar conmigo?

Intenté ver lo que Valkyr veía. ¿Habíamos dejado de ser amigos en algún momento? ¿Podía siquiera pensar en Hugo como algo más que un amigo?

Con Henrik lo tenía claro. Éramos amigos, sí, pero inclusive un par de años después de que nos conociéramos, yo empecé a verlo de una forma un poco distinta. Él me gustaba. Su forma de ser se parecía a la mía. Era como estar enchufada a diario a un golpe de adrenalina. Resultaba de lo más emocionante estar a su alrededor.

¿En algún momento había visto a Hugo de una manera similar?

Lo que Valkyr decía era cierto, Hugo era guapo y sabía que no le era indiferente a las chicas, pero él siempre parecía pasar de todo el mundo. Siempre había creído que se debía a su timidez, pero ¿y si era otra cosa?

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Valkyr cuando dejo la foto que había estado sosteniendo sobre la repisa y me pongo una chaqueta.

—A arreglar las cosas.

—Son casi las once de la noche.

—Estará despierto.

—¿Vas a ver a Hugo o a Henrik?

Me detengo en la puerta, dudosa.

—Si aún no lo sabes, no tiene sentido que vayas a ninguna parte— sentencia ella con cansancio—. Vámonos a la cama, Amara. Será mejor que consultes las cosas con la almohada.

…

Cuando despierto, decido que mi almohada probablemente se quedó dormida el día que dieron el curso sobre cómo dar consejos, porque, después de una noche de pesadillas en la que acababa perdiendo a mis amigos— a Henrik por segunda vez—, no siento que mi cabeza se haya aclarado en lo absoluto.

Me hago un ovillo bajo las mantas y me quedo ahí, quieta y deprimida.

No soy del tipo de persona que se deprime, pero la perspectiva de perder a uno o a ambos resulta insoportable.

"No hay punto de comparación", dice una vocecita en mi cabeza, "Hugo ha estado _siempre_ contigo"

Pero ¿y Henrik? ¿Podía renunciar realmente a él?

Tocan a mi puerta. Por un momento, albergo la estúpida esperanza de que se trate de Hugo, que ha depuesto las armas y ha vuelto a mí:

—¿Amara? ¿Te encuentras bien? —no es Hugo, sino que se trata de Valkyr.

—No— me aclaro la garganta para evitar que aquel sonido estrangulado vuelva a salir de mi boca—. Creo que he pescado un resfrío— agrego y la excusa suena pobre hasta para mí.

—Oh… Lo siento ¿necesitas algo?

—Trataré de dormir un rato. No te preocupes. Seguro que por la tarde me siento mejor.

—Vale— dice después de dudar por un momento—. Si necesitas algo, envíame un mensaje.

—Gracias.

…

No me siento mejor por la tarde. Valkyr me llama un par de veces y yo debo hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonar más o menos normal. Ella seguramente no me cree cuando le digo que estoy bien y que en cuanto logre superar el dolor de cabeza estaré perfectamente.

Noto el cuerpo dolorido, como si me hubiese estrellado contra una pared o algo así.

Me siento peor cuando Henrik me envía un mensaje:

" _Si me he equivocado de nuevo. Grítame, enfádate, véngate… Pero deja de ignorarme"_

 _._

Estoy pensando en ignorarlo cuando entra un segundo mensaje:

" _Sabes que me gustas ¿no?"_

 _._

¿Henrik se sentirá tan miserable ahora como me siento yo? ¿Soy una persona cruel por hacerle esto a él?

Abro la conversación y empiezo a escribir un mensaje tras otro, pero ninguno parece convencerme.

Tú también me gustas pero…

¿Te he estado ignorando?

Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza justo ahora.

Al final, envío el más estúpido de todos:

" _Lo siento"_

Me cubro la cabeza con las mantas, cierro los ojos y me duermo.

…

Dormirse en este estado emocional resulta no ser una buena idea. En algún momento, en medio de mi drama emocional, las ideas se cuelan hasta mis sueños y tengo una pesadilla. Cuando despierto, sudorosa y aterrorizada, no consigo recordar de qué iba exactamente, pero el dolor sordo entre mis costillas me da una pista de quienes pueden estar involucrados.

¿Qué probabilidad hay de que una historia como esta pueda tener un final feliz?

Cierro los ojos, intentando analizar lo que pasa conmigo, pero resulta una pérdida de tiempo, porque sin importar cuantas vueltas le dé, siempre llego a la conclusión de que no soportaría tener que elegir entre ellos.

El sol se oculta y Vakyr regresa a casa. La escucho trastear en la cocina y luego la puerta de mi habitación se abre. Cierro los ojos y finjo estar dormida.

Ella se acerca y deja algo sobre la mesita de noche, acomoda mis mantas y sale en silencio.

Cuando abro los ojos, noto la silueta de una taza de cerámica y algo que huele a hierbas.

No consigo reunir la fuerza de voluntad para sentarme en mi cama y beberlo.

El martes las cosas no están mucho mejor. Valkyr me avisa que ha cocinado sopa para mí y que la ha dejado en la cocina. Trato de sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero debo hacer un pésimo trabajo porque ella empalidece y me ve asustada.

Se marcha y yo considero por un rato el levantarme y comer lo que ella me ha dejado, pero al final me decanto por tomar una de las barras de chocolate que guardo para comer cuando me da hambre en medio de la noche.

El miércoles ella empieza a hablar sobre llamar a un doctor. Me siento agotada, a pesar de que he pasado la mayor parte de los últimos días durmiendo en mi cama, pero la dejo que me ayude a levantarme y como cucharadas de un caldo salado, con un suave regusto a mantequilla, hasta que ella se da por satisfecha.

Podría maravillarme por la capacidad que tiene ella para hacer comida para enfermo si no estuviera tan sumida en la autocompasión.

Valkyr me hace una pregunta, pero mi cerebro no consigue procesar sus palabras para darles sentido. Creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que no me he duchado desde el… No lo recuerdo.

En cuanto termino de comer lo que me ha puesto en el plato paso por el baño, en donde mi estómago devuelve la mayor parte de mi cena y luego me vuelvo a tumbar en mi cama.

…

—No quería molestarte, de verdad, pero ya no sé qué hacer. He intentado buscar el número de su padre o de alguno de sus hermanos, pero a su teléfono se la ha muerto la batería y no los tiene apuntados en ninguna parte.

—No te preocupes —esa voz…— Te agradezco que me buscaras. ¿Desde cuándo está así? —¡ESA VOZ!

—No ha ido a clases desde el lunes. Apenas si he conseguido que coma un poco desde entonces. No creo que sea gripe ni nada parecido. Creo que simplemente está… triste.

Silencio. Escucho con atención, sentándome en mi cama y por un momento creo que se ha marchado.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abre y ahí está él.

Sus ojos me recorren de arriba abajo y yo me siento mortificada cuando soy consciente de que mi cabello debe estar apelmazado por la suciedad y que debo tener los ojos hinchados.

Me paso una mano por la cabeza, en un vano intento de alisarme el pelo y la dejo caer al lado de mis piernas cuando entiendo que es un caso perdido.

Valkyr me lanza una mirada de disculpa desde la puerta y luego se esfuma, dejando a Hugo parado en el umbral.

—Bueno, sin duda has tenido días mejores. Me recuerdas al día en que nos quedamos encerrados en el gallinero de la señora Prescott. Aunque creo que podríamos añadir un par de plumas a tu cabello.

Me río, sin fuerzas.

Él suelta un suspiro y saca un teléfono de su bolsillo. Marca y se lleva el teléfono al oído.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —mi voz suena terrible. Me aclaro la garganta ruidosamente y él me ve con una ceja alzada.

—Ordenando una pizza.

—No creo que mi estómago soporte una pizza.

—Tu estómago soporta lo que sea, Amara.

"Amara". Me pregunto si estoy siendo dramática por sentirme dolida por el hecho de que me llame así y no simplemente "Mar".

Lo escucho ordenar. Me le quedo viendo como una lunática, evitando parpadear tanto como me resulta posible, porque estoy segura de que, si cierro los ojos por demasiado tiempo, él desaparecerá.

—¿Veinticinco minutos? De acuerdo. Gracias.

Cuelga.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te das un baño y yo me encargo de asear un poco?

—No eres mi madre, Hugo.

—Estoy muy consciente de eso.

—Tampoco eres mi padre ni uno de mis hermanos.

—Y doy gracias a Dios por ello.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te alegras de que no seamos hermanos?

Él suelta un suspiro.

—Ya hablaremos, Amara. Sinceramente me resulta difícil verte en este momento.

—¿Por qué luzco fea?

—Porque luces destrozada— replica él—. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, te he visto de esta manera. Me duele…

—Bueno… he tenido unos cuantos días difíciles.

—También yo.

—No lo parece.

—Bueno, siempre se me ha dado bien disimular lo que siento. Demasiado bien, al parecer —agrega sombrío y yo me sonrojo.

—¿Me prometes que estarás aquí cuando salga?

Él no sonríe.

—Te lo prometo.

Y como se trata de Hugo, le creo.

…

Me toma más tiempo del que pensaba el dejarme limpia.

Debo lavarme el cabello al menos tres veces hasta que las hebras rubias dejan de sentirse apelmazadas. Luego me tomo mi tiempo con el acondicionador, deshaciendo los nudos con los dedos y tratando de no pensar en lo que Hugo tiene para decirme.

Al final, apago la ducha, de manera que el agua helada me da en el rostro, haciéndome tiritar y luego revitalizándome.

Sobre el toallero, encuentro ropa interior, unos jeans limpios y una camiseta de punto. Pequeños detalles que me hacen pensar que Valkyr Dalh podría ser no solo mi compañera de casa sino también mi amiga.

Como soy una cobarde y me aterroriza la idea de que, así como todo podría arreglarse con una conversación también podría destruirse por completo, decido secarme el cabello con secadora e intento no ver las ojeras que enmarcan mis ojos o como los huesos de mi cara parecen más prominentes.

Escuchar a Hugo trasteando en mi habitación me da la calma que necesitaba. Me seco el cabello y con cada mechón que cae lacio sobre mi espalda, me siento un poco más como yo misma.

Finalmente, cuando salgo del baño, la pizza, por supuesto, ya ha llegado y mi descuidada habitación vuelve a ser habitable. Hugo está sentado sobre mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo.

Resulta casi doloroso el ver el alivio en su rostro cuando me ve… bueno… menos desastrosa.

—Entonces…—empiezo— ya estoy limpia— me hace sentir incómoda el hablarle así y sé que a él también.

—Fantástico— responde—. Me he tomado la libertad de cambiar tus sábanas y tus mantas. Todo está ya en el secador…

—No tenías que hacerlo. Pero gracias.

—De nada.

Él aprovecha el silencio para servirme cuatro porciones de pizza en un plato y, cuando me lo entrega, me ve con una ceja alzada, como retándome a desobedecerle.

Hago un esfuerzo por comer.

Él no empieza con su propia pizza hasta que me he terminado mi primera porción.

Sonrío cuando noto que, a pesar de que no los soporta, ha pedido la pizza con pimientos, los cuales aparta disimuladamente en una esquina de su plato.

Después de mi segunda porción, tengo ganas de vomitar, pero tampoco quiero molestarlo.

—Si no te sientes bien, entonces mejor deja de comer— señala Hugo, tan observador como siempre—. Puedes comer más dentro de un rato.

Asiento y me miro automáticamente las manos.

—¿Quieres empezar tú o lo hago yo?

Siento un nudo en la garganta.

—No estoy segura de si puedo hablar ahora.

—Bueno, eso sin duda es una novedad— me río. Y en cuando el sonido brota de mi garganta me doy cuenta de que había pasado mucho desde la última vez que me sentí así.

—Empiezo yo, entonces— dice aclarándose la garganta y aprieta las manos en puños sobre sus rodillas—. Solo te pido que no hables hasta que haya terminado, no estoy seguro de poder seguir si me interrumpes.

Cuando asiento, él empieza a hablar:

—Amara… te quiero. No he podido contestarte el teléfono ni venir a verte porque no sabía cómo decírtelo. Te quiero desde hace mucho. Creo que te he querido siempre, pero no sabía de qué manera.

Me cuesta muchísimo trabajo no interrumpirlo. Inclusive llego a abrir la boca, pero él me lanza una mirada de advertencia.

—Pero también creo que siempre he tenido miedo. Empecé a darme cuenta de qué era lo que sentía después de mi cumpleaños número catorce. Organizaste una fiesta para mí y antes de que partiéramos el pastel, te vi en el patio trasero besándote con Kiefer junto al depósito de la madera. Sabes que nunca he sido particularmente violento, pero en ese momento sentí ganas de destrozarle la cara solo porque había tenido las agallas para tocarte.

¿Tanto? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo ha podido vivir así todos estos años?

—Creo que, si regresara a ese tiempo y tratara de ponerle un nombre a ese sentimiento, no sabría cómo hacerlo. Pero ahora que lo sé, no me queda ninguna duda. Ninguna. Te quiero, Amara. Y creo que de alguna manera siempre creí que, al final, seríamos nosotros dos. Hasta que te vi con Henrik.

Mi mano busca la suya automáticamente y él me dedica una triste sonrisa y yo siento la necesidad de sentarme a su lado y rodearlo con mis brazos, prometerle que todo va a estar bien. Pero eso sería interrumpirlo y me ha pedido que no lo haga.

—Lo quiero todo de ti: cuando eres dulce y cuando eres grosera y maldices como un marinero; cuando te esfuerzas en cocinar a pesar de que ya sabemos que eres un desastre en la cocina. Cuando te ríes porque acabas de tener un pensamiento divertido. Cuando has dicho una broma y tus ojos se iluminan, a la espera de que los demás lo entendamos. Te quiero los días en que te quedas en pijama y cuando te esfuerzas en lucir bien… Te quiero cada año y cada día; te he querido a cada minuto y a cada segundo y estoy convencido de que seguiré haciéndolo hasta que muera.

Mis dedos se cierran con fuerza alrededor de su mano.

—Cuando éramos pequeños y estábamos juntos los tres, a pesar de que intentaba no hacerlo, creo que siempre sentí algo de celos por Henrik. Por el tipo de relación que compartían ustedes dos. Nunca me he arrepentido de cuidar de ti, porque sabía que vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existieras, me destrozaría. Para Henrik, todo parecía ser mucho más sencillo. Él no tenía que ser el freno. No tenía que ser el responsable de que hicieras pucheros o te quejaras por ser un aguafiestas. Ustedes dos… se parecen mucho. Tendría sentido que estuvieran juntos de esa manera.

Toma aire y se detiene por unos momentos:

—Creo que, si fuera una persona menos egoísta, podría hacerme a un lado. Lo he intentado por días… Pero… No puedo. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que puedas ser feliz con él cuando sé que podría hacerte feliz. Puedo hacerte feliz— dice levantando la mirada, clavando aquellos ojos del color del chocolate en los míos—. No voy a obligarte a que me elijas, Amara, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad. Sé que él te gusta. Pero creo que yo te podría gustar también— hace una pausa—. Sé que podríamos ser fantásticos juntos, si solo me das una oportunidad.

Siento un nudo en la garganta. Lágrimas traidoras me emborronan la visión y, cuando se derraman, Hugo las limpia con sus pulgares, inclinándose sobre la cama, tan cerca que puedo ver cada plano de su rostro. A esta distancia, puedo notar lo cansado que parece él también, con ojeras de un suave color lavanda y ligeras arruguitas que no estaban ahí hace unos días.

Está tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío.

Me doy cuenta de que él ha estado equivocado con su discurso, porque no es cuestión de si es posible que _pueda_ gustarme, porque él me gusta, solo que no me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba de esa manera.

Él espera, pacientemente, con su rostro cerca del mío.

—Ahora sería un buen momento para que dijeras algo— dice en un susurro.

Me exprimo el cerebro, intentando encontrar algo tan bonito para decir como todo lo que él acaba de decir.

Al final, solo se viene a mi cabeza una palabra, no solo porque es lo más justo sino porque, en este momento, es lo que deseo:

—Bésame.

No tengo ni siquiera un segundo para respirar. Es como si él lo hubiera decidido antes de que yo se lo pidiera. Un instante después, sus labios están sobre los míos.

No hay atisbo de duda. No siento, en ningún momento, que Hugo esté pensando en lo que este paso le hará a nuestra amistad. Somos solos él y yo, en un mundo que nos pertenece y un momento que se vuelve infinito.

Sus dedos recorren mi rostro, siguiendo la línea de mis pómulos, descendiendo por la sien, recorriendo como alas de polilla mi mandíbula. Finalmente, acuna mi mejilla, cambiando el ángulo del beso. Apartándose por unos segundos para tomar aire antes de volver a besarme.

Ante mis ojos, estallan mil imágenes de nosotros dos. Cada paso en nuestras vidas, los secretos compartidos, las risas cómplices y los momentos en que él me ofreció su hombro para llorar, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Y al final de todo, el rostro de Henrik destella en mi memoria.

Sus caras se superponen y me doy cuenta, con un jadeo sorprendido, de que, aunque lo hago de una manera distinta, los amo. A ambos. Como si mi corazón se hubiera vuelto el doble de grande y luego se hubiera dividido por la mitad.

Hugo, Henrik…

Los amaba a los dos.

* * *

 **Tres de cuatro y mañana esta historia llegará a su fin.**

 **Francamente me costó bastante llegar hasta este punto a la historia porque aún no concibo que alguien pueda amar a dos personas en una forma romántica con la misma intensidad. Pero Hugo y Henrik representan dos tipos de amor distintos para Amara, que ha sido una suertudota y ha encontrado dos grandes amores siendo muy joven.**

 **Mil gracias a Cami, Ale y Cora por sus bellos reviews !**

 **¡Mañana el _finale_! **

**Un abrazo fuerte, Cami. ¡Feliz día del amigo!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: todo en esta historia me pertenece a excepción de la conceptualización original de Henrik, Hugo y Amara; personajes del SYOT Tierra de Caos, propiedad de jacque-kari, naty_mu y Camille Carstairs.**

 **Último capítulo, igual que el anterior, narrado solo por Amara.**

 **Regalo del Día del Amigo para Camille Carstairs.**

* * *

 **.IV.**

—Amara— Henrik luce genuinamente sorprendido cuando me encuentra parada frente a su puerta.

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Su alivio aparente da paso a la confusión.

—Por supuesto. Adelante.

—Tu casa no pega contigo —es lo primero que digo mientras me siento en unos ostentosos sillones de un blanco impoluto.

—Gracias.

—Lo decía como un cumplido.

—Lo sé. Lo decoró mi madre y es más o menos una copia del departamento de mi hermano en la ciudad. Yo tampoco creo que me pegue muy bien. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Pensaba pedir comida china.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Acabo de almorzar en la facultad.

—Pensé que tenías el día libre.

— He tenido que ponerme al corriente con mis clases, he pasado la mañana en la biblioteca.

—Bueno, eso definitivamente era un momento de fotografía.

Me río.

—Tienes buen aspecto. Tu compañera de apartamento dijo que habías estado algo enferma.

Me sonrojo ligeramente.

—Ahora estoy mejor.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Agua estará bien.

—Solo tengo agua del grifo— se excusa él.

—¿Parezco el tipo de persona que compra botellas con agua?

—Pues no.

—Entonces la del grifo me vale.

Lo escucho moverse por la cocina y tomo aire, intentando armarme de valor para hacer lo que he venido a hacer.

El vaso está lleno de cubos de hielo que hacen que el cristal se cubra de condensación.

—Bueno… soy todo oídos— dice Henrik, luciendo, por primera vez que recuerde, inseguro.

—Hugo y yo nos besamos— bueno, no es un inicio sutil, pero es un inicio.

Él parece sorprendido.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace tres días.

—Oh.

—Estoy enamorada de él, Henrik.

Silencio.

—¿Y él?

—Él está enamorado de mí. Me lo ha dicho. Desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí. Creo que todo el mundo lo ha sabido siempre. Excepto tú.

—Bueno, me habría gustado que alguien me lo dijera. Me habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, creo.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer? ¿Disculparte? ¿Pedirme permiso? ¿Tengo algo que decir al respecto?

—Aún no he terminado de hablar yo.

—Bueno, adelante.

Tomo aire. Henrik no parece molesto, pero la sonrisa burlona en su boca entra en contraste con su mirada triste.

—Le he pedido tiempo.

—¿Por qué? Si tú lo quieres y él te quiere a ti.

—Porque necesitaba hablar contigo primero. Necesitaba decirte lo que siento.

—¿Para qué me alegre por ti?

—¡Deja de interrumpirme!

Él abre los ojos, sorprendido, pero finalmente asiente:

—No me refiero a decirte lo que siento por Hugo. Eso ya te lo he dicho, idiota. Me refiero a lo que siento por ti.

—¿Qué somos amigos? —de repente, como una chispa en la oscuridad, el genio de Henrik se enciende—. Te dije que me gustabas, Amara. Y puede que no tenga la capacidad de decirlo con tanta seguridad como probablemente lo haya hecho Hugo o que no tenga tantos recuerdos o tantos momentos juntos como él. Pero yo te…

—No —digo negando con la cabeza—. Déjame terminar…

—No puedo— dice él levantándose de su asiento y sentándose frente a mí en una mesita de café de aspecto frágil—. No puedo permitir que tomes una decisión sin tener toda la información. ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que me he vuelto las últimas semanas? Ni siquiera sabía que eras así de importante para mí, hasta que de pronto me vi en una posición en la que era simplemente imposible hablar contigo. No contestabas mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas y tu compañera seguía diciendo que no te encontrabas bien y que no podías verme.

Él se sujeta la cabeza con sus manos. Tirando de unos mechones de cabello rubio que necesitan desesperadamente un corte.

—Por unos días, pensé que lo hacías a propósito, Amara. Pensé que querías que me diera cuenta de lo duro que había sido cuando me había marchado y había desaparecido de sus vidas. Pero luego me puse a pensar que no había nada en este mundo que pudiera volverte así de cruel. Y me preocupé… y he estado aterrorizado, sin saber qué hacer, porque nunca, ni en un millón de años me habría puesto a pensar que tendría que ponerme en esta posición. La posición de un hombre que tiene que suplicar por una oportunidad…

Agito la cabeza.

—No es eso lo que…

—Te quiero—dice él mientras sujeta mis manos—. No puedo prometerte que con la misma fuerza, la misma intensidad o la misma devoción que Hugo. No puedo saberlo. Pero te quiero.

Dejo salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Yo también te quiero— él suelta algo así como un jadeo—. Pero eso solo hace que esto sea más difícil.

—No lo entiendo— admite él.

—Te quiero, de verdad lo hago. Me has gustado desde que aún éramos niños y me gustas ahora. Y… te quiero… Pero también lo quiero a él. No del mismo modo, pero si con la misma fuerza. No puedo elegir. Sería como elegir entre dos partes de mí misma y eso me destrozaría, Henrik, me destrozaría.

La mirada que me dedica resulta dolorosamente similar a la que me dedicó Hugo hace tres días, cuando le dije lo mismo:

—Los quiero a los dos y, por eso, no podría entregarle mi corazón por completo a ninguno. No puedo hacerlo.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el punto? ¿Cuál es el punto de que yo te quiera y él te quiera si…?

—¿Si todos seremos miserables? La vida puede ser muy cruel ¿no? Pero creo que lo mejor es ser sincera con ambos— le doy una sonrisa—. No creo que las cosas vayan a cambiar, no para mí. Pero ustedes dos podrían. Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que, en el momento en que deje de tenerlos en pausa, ambos podrán seguir adelante.

Me encojo de hombros mientras me levanto, separando nuestras manos. Él se queda sentado en su lugar, como paralizado.

—El amor no puede ser egoísta— le digo antes de marcharme.

…

—Entonces ¿básicamente terminaste con los dos? —pregunta mientras sus piernas cuelgan sobre un costado del sillón.

Me llevo la taza de té a los labios y bebo, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que envía el agua caliente a mi cuerpo.

—Pues sí… Me pareció lo más justo para los dos. No estaba tratando de jugar a ser una santa… Les dije la verdad. No puedo elegir entre ellos.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? —pregunta Valkyr mientras revuelve las tres cucharadas de azúcar con que acaba de mancillar su taza de té.

—Triste— le digo y ella me ve con preocupación—. Pero creo que es una forma distinta de tristeza. Es decir, perdí a mis mejores amigos, pero al menos fui justa… no habría podido vivir conmigo misma a sabiendas de que estaba jugando con ellos.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que los amas, yo no le llamaría a eso "jugar". Pero comprendo por qué lo hiciste. Si sirve de algo, creo que has sido muy noble y muy valiente. ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

—Los he bloqueado en mi celular… Me pareció que era lo mejor.

Ella se levanta de su lugar y se sienta junto a mí.

—Si te consuela, creo que oficialmente ya nos podemos llamar amigas la una a la otra.

Me río.

—Si te interesa, se ha abierto una vacante en la posición de mejor amiga.

—¿Dónde están los formularios?

—Te lo haré saber cuando tu solicitud haya sido procesada. No nos llames, nosotros te llamaremos. Gracias por cuidar de mí— digo saliéndome de nuestro ambiente bromista para dedicarle una mirada cargada de afecto.

—Ni lo menciones— dice ella recostando su cabeza en la mía.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando simplemente de nuestra compañía hasta que alguien toca a la puerta.

Suelto un suspiro cansado:

—Yo abro— dice Valkyr mientras se levanta, descalza, y camina hasta la puerta. Su expresión sorprendida hace que levante la mirada y me quedo de piedra al verlos, a ambos, ahí de pie. Valkyr me dedica una mirada asustada.

—Venimos en son de paz— bromea Henrik levantando las manos, acostumbrado, igual que yo, a rellenar siempre los silencios—. Solo queremos hablar.

—Y estamos preparados para acampar aquí afuera si te niegas a recibirnos— agrega Hugo mostrándome una mochila alargada en la que reconozco su saco de dormir—. Solo queremos que tomes en cuenta que anoche nevó, de manera que sería básicamente crueldad dejarnos aquí afuera.

—¡Ustedes dos no están cumpliendo con su parte del trato! —los acuso.

—Esa es la cosa, Mar— dice Hugo con su seriedad habitual—. Lo hemos estado hablando y hemos descubierto que, en realidad, ninguno de los dos aceptó tus condiciones.

—En ambos casos decidiste levantarte e irte— aporta Henrik.

—Y en mi caso fue particularmente embarazoso, puesto que yo estaba en tu casa— agrega Hugo con una mueca.

—¿Quieren que los deje solos? Bueno… a los tres… — pregunta Valkyr con la cara roja.

—No.

—Sí.

—Sí.

Los fulmino a ambos con la mirada.

—Bueno, esos son dos contra uno. Iré a comprar… jabón para los platos. Sí, no tenemos jabón para los platos— dice ella mientras deja la puerta abierta de par en par, dejándolos entrar mientras busca sus zapatos.

—Esa es oficialmente la peor excusa que he oído en mi vida. Y que sepas que tu solicitud probablemente sea denegada.

—Aplicaré de nuevo en diez días— dice ella mientras sale, compartiendo una mirada divertida con mis chicos.

 _Los_ chicos, no mis chicos— me corrijo—. Porque nunca serán míos.

—¡Traidora! —le grito mientras cierra la puerta, dejándome con las únicas dos personas en el mundo a las que quiero y no quiero ver al mismo tiempo.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —Hugo es tan correcto como siempre.

—En realidad planeaba que se quedaran de pie— respondo yo—. Tal vez así se cansen rápido y se marchen.

—Siempre podemos elegir el suelo —dice Henrik dejándose caer de cualquier modo sobre las baldosas, que a juzgar por el escalofrío que lo recorre, deben estar heladas.

Hugo no lo secunda, sino que se sienta en el sillón en el que Valkyr había estado recostada.

—¿Quieres empezar tú o empiezo yo? —se siente como un _déjà vu_ de lo que pasó hace unos días en mi habitación.

—Yo no tengo nada que decir.

—No te estaba hablando a ti— dice él con calma—. Le hablaba a Henrik.

—Empieza tú. A mí me hará perder los nervios en diez segundos— dice Henrik, aunque la sonrisa en sus labios no coincide con sus palabras.

—¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta, Mar?

—Prefiero la corta, así podrán irse pronto.

—Bueno, la versión corta entonces— dice Hugo sin inmutarse—. Henrik y yo hemos estado hablando…

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—Sobre que evidentemente no sabes escuchar.

Me sonrojo.

—Y el punto es que hemos analizado lo que nos has dicho a ambos y a pesar de que sabemos que es una situación poco corriente y que evidentemente no es lo ideal, hemos decidido declinar tus condiciones.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Lo cual significa— toma Henrik el relevo—. Que nos negamos a que tomes una decisión por los tres. Lo cual incluye eso de bloquear nuestras llamadas, correos y señales de humo.

—¿Señales de humo?

—Sí… Aparentemente está prohibido eso de iniciar fogatas en el campus —dice fingiendo estar abochornado.

No sé hasta qué punto estará bromeando, pero evito mostrar más interés de la cuenta.

—El punto es— sigue hablando Hugo—. Que hemos tratado de encontrar un punto medio, una vez que resultó evidente que ninguno de los dos iba a ser el mejor hombre y salir de la ecuación.

Los veo sin entender.

—Y creemos que si nos quieres como dices que lo haces, entonces lo mínimo que merecemos es una oportunidad.

—Una oportunidad— repito. ¿Para quién?

—Para los tres— dice Henrik—. Y antes de continuar voy a aclarar que me gustan exclusivamente las mujeres. Así que no planeo desarrollar ningún tipo de relación con… aquel —dice señalando a Hugo que pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, ya que estamos clarificando, lo cual me parece innecesario, diré lo mismo.

—Me estoy perdiendo con todo esto.

—Queremos probar— dice Hugo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros —. Sabemos que no será sencillo, pero queremos tener la oportunidad de ver si podemos hacerlo funcionar.

Los dos guardan silencio, esperando a que lo digiera.

Juntos… los tres. Los tres.

—¿Se han vuelto locos?

—No— contesta Hugo con calma.

—¿Se han estado metiendo drogas?

—No recientemente— dice Henrik.

—¿Los abdujeron los alienígenas? ¿Les lavaron el cerebro? ¿Se dieron un golpe en la cabeza?

—No, no y no.

—Se han vuelto locos, entonces.

—Ya te dije que no.

—No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Es nuestra oferta. Tómala o déjala— dice Henrik, entrando, por primera vez que recuerde, en su papel de abogado—. Pero te recomiendo que la tomes, porque Hugo y yo hemos decidido que no te daremos tregua hasta que aceptes, por lo menos, intentarlo. Nos lo debes, Amara, por haber hecho de nuestra vida un infierno por semanas.

—Bueno, no fue como si yo hubiera estado tomando baños de burbujas tampoco.

La expresión de ambos se vuelve seria.

—Así que ¿qué dices? —la voz de Hugo tiene esa mágica capacidad de calmarme.

Cierro los ojos y lo considero. Frente a mí, se abre la posibilidad nunca antes explorada de poder tenerlos a ambos. No renunciar a ninguno. ¿Puedo ser lo suficientemente valiente como para tomarla?

Un millón de recuerdos con el rostro de ambos me bombardea. Mi corazón se acelera. Mis dedos tiemblan y se me pone la piel de gallina.

Abro los ojos, con una sonrisa.

Y les doy mi respuesta:

—Sí.

* * *

 **Me quiero matar por haber dejado ese final abierto, peeeeero en mi defensa, no creo poder haberle hecho justicia al #Trío si me ponía a jugar de intrépida retratando como funcionaría la relación una vez decidido esto. Siendo así, prefiero dejarlo a su imaginación. Se vale dejar teorías en los reviews.**

 **Mil gracias a Cami, Cora, Ale, Jacque, Doremi y pilarz por sus hermosos reviews. De verdad no me esperaba tanto amor.**

 **Me ha encantado escribir este regalo para ti, Cami. Y espero que hayas disfrutado con su lectura y que te sientas conforme con el desarrollo. Sé que ha quedado larguísima pero con algo de suerte eso será un punto positivo y no negativo.**

 **Con cariño, E.**


End file.
